Pour un carré de chocolat
by MaBiche
Summary: Quand un Naruto en panne de voiture rencontre un Sasuke mal dans sa vie et que rien ne se passe simplement. Yaoi / OOC
1. Sur l'autoroute du soleil

Ohayo mina ! voici donc ma nouvelle petite histoire. Comme toujours, elle est terminée et sera publiée tous les matins. Elle comporte 12 épisodes, c'est du Yaoi avec scènes explicites, un NaruSasu. Elle se déroule de nos jours, les personnages sont donc OOC.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

L'autoroute du Soleil. La route préférée des vacanciers lorsqu'elle les mène vers le Sud de la France et son soleil estival … La route que ces mêmes vacanciers bronzés parcourent plus tristement lorsqu'elle les ramène, quelques semaines plus tard, vers leur lieu de vie courante. C'est sur une de ses aires du Sud écrasé de soleil qu'un jeune homme soufflait machinalement sur une tasse en carton qui ne fumait pourtant plus depuis un bon moment. Malgré la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi de juillet, il portait un costume gris sombre, parfaitement coupé, sur une chemise blanche immaculée qu'une cravate noire à nœud Windsor n'égayait pas. Cela faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il était assis à une table en bois et qu'il fixait les voitures stationnées.

De l'autre côté du parking voiture, était garée une vieille Porsche 968 d'un orange qui fut un jour pétant, mais qui n'était plus que des tâches juxtaposées d'un ton douteux tendant vers le marron sablonneux. Son capot avant soulevé était retenu en position ouverte par une ficelle accrochée à ce qui restait d'une antenne tordue de radio. Les deux phares avant rutilants détonnaient avec le reste de la voiture qui avait l'air d'avoir traversé la planète entière. Un jeune homme était penché sur le moteur et il sifflotait une mélodie guillerette. L'homme attablé détailla le dos de ses chaussures beiges en cuir parfaitement cirées, son pantalon de costume de la même couleur, sa chemise bleue pâle aux manches remontées sur ses avant-bras. Soudain, l'homme dans le moteur se redressa et poussa un grand cri de victoire. L'homme à la tasse découvrit alors son visage et vit qu'il portait une fine cravate d'un orange pale assortie à sa voiture, cravate qu'il avait rentrée dans sa chemise pour ne pas qu'elle le gêne. Il s'installa derrière le volant en sautillant. La portière toujours ouverte, il fit grincer le moteur, le fit tousser pendant de longues secondes mais rien n'y fit, il ne réussit pas à le démarrer.

L'homme prit une gorgée de sa boisson et ébaucha un sourire lorsque le cri retentit à nouveau, teinté de rage cette fois-ci. Il avala sa boisson tiède en grimaçant et se leva. Quelques pas et il était debout auprès du véhicule immobilisé.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin…

\- Eh, ne sous-estimez pas mon Kyûbi ! Il a juste envie de dormir un peu mais ça ira bien mieux dans quelques minutes.

L'homme jeta d'un tir habile sa tasse en carton dans une poubelle et soupira.

\- Si tu le dis … bon courage alors …

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une large main lui attrapa le coude.

\- Attends ! tu peux m'aider ?

\- Je n'y connais rien en mécanique … mais j'ai une voiture qui roule, moi.

Le mécanicien malheureux toisa l'homme en face de lui. Il avait approximativement son âge bien que son apparence soit bien plus guindée que la sienne. Cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, peau d'albâtre et costume sombre visiblement très cher. Lui avait les cheveux blonds en bataille, la peau halée par le soleil et la veste de son costume beige devait être roulée en boule sur les sièges arrière de son Kyubi. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage de l'homme et leurs regards se croisèrent l'éclair d'un instant. Étrangement, aucun des deux ne chercha à dévier le regard et l'instant s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que le blond tende la main en souriant.

\- Naruto, pour te servir … Je viens de Marseille et monte sur Paris … enfin … j'essaie de monter sur Paris …

Le brun hocha la tête et tendit à son tour la main pour prendre celle tendue.

\- Sasuke. Tu es chanceux, je monte aussi sur Paris. Si tu ne crains pas de faire un peu de route avec un étranger, je peux t'avancer jusqu'à la prochaine station avec un garage ou plus loin, si tu veux.

Un large sourire illumina le visage du blond. Il ouvrit la portière de son si peu fidèle Kyûbi et récupéra sa veste ainsi qu'une mallette en cuir. Il passa ensuite de longues minutes à fermer consciencieusement chaque porte avant de s'avancer finalement vers le brun.

\- Kyu sera sage sans moi, je te suis.

Le brun n'attendit pas plus et s'approcha des autres voitures garées. Un véhicule noir ne tarda pas à clignoter des phares, comme pour les saluer. Naruto en fit le tour pour mieux l'admirer et siffla finalement son admiration.

\- Belle bête !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

\- Audi TT … Ma … fiancée tient à habiter à St Tropez de mai à septembre. Sa … vie sociale l'exige, comme elle dit. Moi, comme je bosse sur Paris, je fais souvent l'aller-retour. Ma mère a tenu à ce que mes voyages soient les plus sécurisés possibles alors … elle m'a choisi ça avec toutes les options possibles et imaginables.

\- Sympa, ta mère … mais heureusement pour moi, ton petit bijou ne fait pas le café ! Sinon tu ne serais pas arrêté dans cette aire d'autoroute …

Le brun ouvrit la portière et s'assit derrière le volant. Il déposa son téléphone sur la plage prévue à cet effet, sur le tableau de bord, et s'attacha précautionneusement. Le blond hésita un instant puis s'installa à son tour.

\- Putain, c'est du vrai cuir ?

Un petit sourire lui répondit. Sasuke s'amusait réellement. Il était riche de par l'entreprise familiale qui avait fortement prospéré depuis sa création par son père, mais il ne prenait pas garde à toutes ces marques de richesse. Sa mère avait acheté la voiture, il l'utilisait parce qu'elle était pratique et pour la rassurer sur ses nombreux trajets. C'était tout. Si ça mère avait choisi un paquebot à roulettes avec un habillage à tissus écossais, il l'aurait tout autant utilisée.

Le moteur ronronna comme un chaton lorsqu'il appuya sur le démarreur. Un son harmonieux emplit aussitôt l'habitacle. De l'opéra ? Le brun se précipita sur la console centrale et éteignit illico la radio. Naruto haussa un sourcil mais choisit de ne pas relever l'incident. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège et soupira d'aise alors que son chauffeur du jour reprenait :

\- Tes voyages ? Tu roules beaucoup ?

\- Yep. Je fais mes études de kiné à Marseille mais je dois monter à Paris tous les weekends.

\- Tu fais Paris-Marseille toutes les semaines dans ton tas de boue ? Tu es plus courageux que tu en as l'air !

Le blondinet ricana à l'attaque frontale avant de répondre.

\- Kyûbi, c'était la voiture de ma mère. J'en ai hérité lorsqu'elle est décédée, à ma naissance. Ce tas de boue … c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle.

Le sourire affiché sur les lèvres du brun disparut aussitôt. Il lâcha même la route des yeux une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil à son passager.

\- Désolé. Je ne …

\- T'inquiète. C'était il y a longtemps. Je m'en suis remis. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper beaucoup de ce vieux Kyûbi. Je sais que je devrais le mettre à la casse mais …

\- C'est plus fort que toi. Je comprends. Je ne pourrai pas le faire non plus.

Le blondinet sourit. Ce Sasuke cachait bien son jeu. Il était impressionnant avec son costume tiré à quatre épingles et son air glacial mais au fond, il avait l'air foncièrement gentil. Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient agréables.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Hm …

\- Pourquoi tu m'as accosté ? Tu proposes à tous les paumés des aires d'autoroute de t'accompagner à Paris ?

Un léger sourire revint fleurir sur les lèvres du conducteur.

\- Non. Tu es même le premier être vivant qui ne soit pas de ma famille à monter dans cette voiture.

\- Whaou … mais … pourquoi …

\- Je n'en sais rien … ou plutôt si … c'est … c'est la solidarité du costume. On n'est qu'au début de l'été mais je n'en peux déjà plus des mecs poilus en shorts et tongs. Toi, même si tu as remonté les manches de ta chemise bleue pour bricoler ton moteur, tu étais en tenue correcte … en pantalon civilisé.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as pas de shorts ?

\- Je suis né en costume.

Le blond éclata de rire. Le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il était convaincu que l'autre était sincère. Il avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise et n'avait même pas retiré sa veste de costume anthracite pour conduire.

\- C'est certain qu'à la plage de st Trop' il doit y avoir plus de mecs en tongs qu'en costume trois pièces.

Le brun soupira faiblement.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… même si je ne suis jamais allé à la pla…

Le reste de la phrase fut couvert par une sonnerie stridente. Sasuke s'excusa rapidement et appuya sur un bouton de son volant.

\- Sasuke Uchiha. Je vous écoute.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Uchiha ? Il avait bien entendu Uchiha ?

\- Sasu chéri ! Il faut absooooolument que tu me sauves !

La voix de crécelle qui hurlait dans le haut-parleur fit frissonner Naruto. Le brun, lui, soupira à nouveau, plus fortement.

\- Karin … je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça …

\- Hein ? oh … d'accord, si tu y tiens, Sasu chéri.

Naruto se retint d'éclater de rire en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Son geste ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu aux yeux du conducteur qui lui adressa une légère tape sur le crâne en souriant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je cherche depuis ce matin ma nouvelle robe mauve, tu sais, celle qui a de la dentelle vers les manches et qui …

\- Non, je ne sais pas … et alors ?

\- Je viens de me souvenir où elle est !

\- Bravo mais qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec moi ?

\- Elle est chez le teinturier ! Celui qui est à l'angle de la rue du port … Je les ai prévenus que tu passerais dans …

\- Karin, je ne pourrai pas passer. Je suis sur l'autoroute à plus de deux heures du port.

\- L'autoroute ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur l'autoroute ?

\- Je vais chez mon frère, tu sais, Itachi. Il m'a demandé de venir en avance par rapport au reste de la famille et je te signale que je t'ai encore redit ce matin que je partais en début d'après-midi.

Naruto se tendit à l'entente du prénom du frère de son co-voiturier. Il changea aussitôt de position et regarda le paysage défiler par sa fenêtre.

\- Ah mais ce matin, Sasu chéri, je pensais à ma journée avec les filles, moi !

L'Uchiha soupira une nouvelle fois et grogna.

\- Je sais, tes copines sont vitales…

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu !

\- Rien. Demande à une de tes copines de passer prendre ta robe.

\- Ma robe ? Quelle robe ? Et comment je vais monter à Paris si tu n'es pas là ?

\- Je te l'ai aussi expliqué ce matin… Dimanche, à seize heures, un taxi viendra à la villa te prendre pour te conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport de St Trop' … Mon père t'aura fait envoyer le jet de la société. Il t'attendra à Paris et vous rejoindrez la maison de mon frère ensemble.

\- Oh … d'accord.

Sasuke bondit sur la légère hésitation de la jeune femme :

\- Je conduis, là … alors si t'as fini, je raccroche. A plus.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de son volant. Puis il attrapa le téléphone posé sur la planche de bord et l'éteignit à son tour. Il souffla ensuite longuement sans arriver à reprendre totalement le contrôle de ses nerfs. Karin l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- … Désolé. Je ne …

Naruto balaya la fin de sa phrase d'un revers de main.

\- Laisse tomber. J'ai pigé que c'était ta femme. Ces créatures sont … incompréhensibles.

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire.

\- Ouais. Incompréhensible, ça lui colle assez bien. Mais par pitié, ne dit pas que c'était ma femme. Fiancée me suffit largement.

\- Fiancée ?

\- Hm… enfin … c'est compliqué… c'est … c'est une sorte de mariage arrangé.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Arrangé ? Comme … comme au 19e siècle ?

\- Au moins, oui … Mon père convoite les pourcentages de l'entreprise dont elle héritera un jour. C'est la seule boîte qui nous fait concurrence, tu vois. A la mort de son vieux, elle deviendra l'unique héritière des 90 % de parts non mises en bourse.

\- Et si t'es marié avec elle, tu auras 50 % de ses parts.

\- Bingo. Sauf qu'elle ignore que mon père a racheté la totalité des 10% de parts qu'ils ont déjà mises sur le marché …

\- et par conséquent, que vous seriez majoritaires à deux … malin … mais … et toi ? T'es d'accord pour te marier pour des parts dans une entreprise ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Si je peux servir à mon père, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Mais … tu l'aimes ?

Un rire triste emplit l'habitacle.

\- L'amour ? ça n'existe que dans les livres, ça. Je la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut et m'arrange avec ses manies pour que ça soit vivable … tiens … regarde dans la boite à gants, devant toi …

Naruto se pencha et ouvrit la petite boite en cuir. Posée sur une boite de mouchoirs, une cigarette électronique flambant neuve, luisait.

\- Elle m'a sorti ça y'a quinze jours. Il parait que c'est à la mode, que tous ses amis en ont une, que ça fait « hype » sauf que …

\- Non, non … ne me dis pas que tu ne fumes pas !

\- Tout juste ! Mon père déteste la fumée de cigarette, je n'allais pas me mettre à fumer !

\- Incompréhensible, ouais !

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. Puis Naruto reprit d'une voix basse.

\- Mon ex fume.

\- Karin essaie de fumer mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle tousse comme une folle à chaque fois. Elle adorerait fumer une cigarette au lieu de manger à midi. – Il prit une voix aigüe - « c'est pour ma ligne, Sasu-chéri ». Des conneries, oui.

\- Je confirme, l'haleine d'un fumeur au petit déjeuner, c'est pas terrible. Surtout lorsqu'il allume sa clope dès le réveil … et ça ne fait en rien garder la ligne.

\- Il ne me manquerait plus que ça … que le matin, elle … attends … tu as dit quoi ? il ?

\- Hein ?

Sasuke quitta la route des yeux une seconde pour les plonger dans ceux de son passager.

\- Tu as dit « il » pour ton ex.

\- Euh oui … ça pose problème ?

Naruto se redressa dans son siège, subitement sur la défensive.

\- Ton ex, c'est un mec ?

\- Ça te dérange ?

Sasuke garda le silence un instant avant de lancer un franc « Non. C'est juste que je ne l'avais pas deviné. » qui détendit instantanément le blond.

\- C'est pas marqué sur mon front, tu sais. Ce qu'il se passe dans un lit ne change pas un homme en femme.

Sasuke sourit doucement. Il avait conscience qu'il avait été maladroit. Par définition, il n'avait rien contre les gays. Un couple restait un couple, peu importait le sexe des deux protagonistes. Pour lui montrer qu'il ne craignait pas de s'intéresser à un couple d'hommes, il s'autorisa à lui poser une question.

\- Lui et toi, ça a duré longtemps ?

Naruto se réinstalla dans le fond de son siège.

\- Trois ans.

\- De quoi écrire une belle histoire. Je peux te demander pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

\- Parce qu'il a monté sa propre boîte. Il est en Bretagne maintenant. Le chant de l'océan sauvage lui manquait trop. Il est plus âgé que moi et ne pouvait plus perdre de temps en ville. C'est … c'est un ami de mon père. Il bossait avec lui. Je le voyais le weekend quand je remontais sur Paris. C'est fini depuis six … non … sept mois. La page est tournée.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Naruto offrit un large sourire à son chauffeur. Puis il changea de sujet.

\- Dis … tout à l'heure …

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai bien entendu du classique à la radio, non ?

Sasuke grimaça.

\- Ouais. Pas très rock'n roll pour un mec de vingt-quatre ans, je sais.

\- Rock'n roll ? qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire d'être rock'n roll ? Tu as le droit d'aimer le classique. Je t'imagine parfaitement couché sur le pont de ton yacht, en costard trois pièces, une sonate de Wagner en musique de fond.

Naruto avait posé ses mains derrière son crâne et mimait la prise de soleil, yeux fermés, menton relevé et léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le conducteur ne tarda pas à lui jeter un coup d'œil et éclata aussitôt de rire.

\- Hors de question que j'aie un yacht ! Je ne pourrai jamais bosser sur un truc qui remue tout le temps … et je n'écoute de la musique qu'en voiture.

Naruto rouvrit un œil et fixa le conducteur.

\- Lorsque tu es seul, quoi.

L'Uchiha feint de n'avoir pas entendu et ne répondit pas. Cela fit sourire un peu plus le blond qui reprit :

\- J'aime bien le classique, mais je n'y connais rien. Le seul air que je connaisse c'est la chevauchée des Walkyries…

\- A cause du film ?

\- Apocalypse now ? oui ! ah l'attaque des hélicos ! tatatataaaaa ta ! tatatataaaaa ta ! grandiose ! allez, chante avec moi ! tatataaaaa ta !

Sasuke haussa les yeux au ciel mais ne put se retenir de sourire. Il entonna même quelques taaaa en rythme. Naruto chercha ensuite dans sa mémoire les airs de classique qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, les chantait maladroitement – mais puissamment – et Sasuke se chargeait de retrouver le nom de l'opéra et l'auteur, avant d'agrémenter la discussion avec une anecdote sur l'œuvre concernée.

L'ambiance était détendue dans l'Audi TT noire et les kilomètres défilaient. Soudain, un long sifflement vient interrompre les rires pour l'un, sourires pour l'autre.

Naruto gigota sur son siège et extirpa un vieux portable à clapet de sa poche. Son doigt couru sur les touches qui faisaient défiler les messages et appels en absence.

\- Ben merde !

Sasuke plissa les yeux, étonnamment inquiet.

\- Un souci ?

\- Oui, enfin … pour l'instant non. On est où ?

Sasuke regarda son compteur.

\- On devrait arriver à la capitale dans trois heures à peu près. On vient de passer la bifurcation d'autoroute qui mène à Dijon … donc on est vers Beaune.

\- On a passé l'aire du soleil levant ?

\- L'aire de quoi ? Si tu as une envie pressante, je peux m'arrêter à la prochaine aire.

\- Non. On s'arrêtera à l'aire du soleil levant. Comme on n'arrivera certainement pas à Paris tout de suite, je vais t'y inviter à manger.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon téléphone, c'était un SMS de mon père. Des altermondialistes ont coupé l'autoroute à Nemours, là où l'A77 rejoint notre autoroute. Il y aurait déjà plusieurs kilomètres de bouchons. Aux infos ils disent que la route sera dégagée rapidement, mais ça nous laisse le temps de manger, et ça me permettra de te remercier pour la route. Tiens, regarde le panneau, elle est dans douze kilomètres.

L'Uchiha réfléchit un instant. Il voulait arriver rapidement chez son frère. Itachi lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler avant d'être devant le reste de la famille mais ses parents n'arriveraient que dimanche soir, pour le repas. Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi. S'il le prévenait, il pourrait manger avec Naruto, arriver avant la nuit et même si Itachi et sa femme étaient déjà couchés, ils auraient tout le samedi pour parler. Paris n'était plus si loin. Il hocha donc la tête et ralentit en attendant la bretelle de sortie vers l'aire.

\- L'aire du soleil levant ? OK … allons faire un tour au Japon !


	2. L'aire du soleil levant

L'aire du soleil levant existe réellement sur l'autoroute du soleil, mais j'ignore s'il y a un hôtel restaurant !

Spéciale dédicace de cet épisode à Katana 00 qui m'a offert ma première review sur cette fic. Mille mercis à toi et à ceux qui penseront à me laisser leur avis !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

L'Audi TT noire s'arrêta sur le parking, sous un large panneau qui annonçait le nom du bâtiment qui s'élevait face à elle : Hôtel-restaurant du soleil couchant. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de demander à son passager s'il s'agissait du bon endroit que Naruto avait bondit hors de son siège comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Il fit quelques mouvements d'assouplissement et poussa un long cri.

\- Mais regarde-moi ce point de vue !

Sasuke sortit de l'habitacle, se retourna et s'accouda au toit de sa voiture. Ils étaient sur le sommet d'une petite colline et une plaine recouverte de bosquets de forêt dense s'étendait à leurs pieds. Plus près de lui, des massifs d'arbres fleuris formaient des taches d'un rose éclatant. Il sursauta lorsque le blond posa son menton sur son épaule pour regarder dans la même direction que lui.

\- C'est magnifique, non ? J'ai craqué lorsque Shika m'a montré l'endroit pour la première fois.

\- Shika ?

\- Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji sont des amis d'enfance. Nos parents bossaient tous beaucoup alors on a grandi ensemble, tous les quatre. Quand j'ai rejoint Marseille pour suivre mon cursus de kiné, ils ont eu l'opportunité de reprendre cette aire. Shika s'occupe du resto, Ino, elle, se charge de l'hôtel et Chôji de la station essence. Ils forment une super équipe. J'adore cette vue. Tu vois les arbres au premier plan ? Ceux avec les fleurs roses ? Je les ai plantés avec Shika, ce sont des Lilas des indes. Il y en a une centaine sur l'aire.

Sasuke hocha la tête et admira un peu plus longtemps le paysage et ses arbres roses éclatants. Les lilas des indes étaient effectivement superbes. Lorsque le poids sur son épaule s'évanouit, un frisson lui remonta le long du dos. Il mit cette sensation sur la climatisation dans le véhicule qui avait sensibilisé son corps.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, les deux hommes pénétraient dans une vaste salle de restaurant. Aux murs, du blanc, du beige, du marron rendaient l'ambiance sobre mais chaleureuse. Les meubles étaient fonctionnels mais de bonne qualité. De longs miroirs et des tableaux modernes terminaient de réchauffer l'ambiance.

Naruto avait demandé à la jeune employée à l'entrée du restaurant, si le fameux Shika voulait bien daigner se montrer pour accueillir son ami Naruto. Elle avait tressaillit et prononcé un « LE Naruto ? » hésitant qui avait fait rire le blond. Puis elle leur demanda de choisir où ils voulaient s'installer dans la salle quasi déserte, il était encore tôt pour souper. Naruto s'était aussitôt tourné vers le brun avec un air interrogatif. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules pour lui signifier son indifférence mais le blond avait insisté et Sasuke s'était finalement rabattu vers une table proche d'une des fenêtres, avec la vue sur les arbres qui plaisaient tant à son camarade de voyage.

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'un homme approchait vers leur table. Il portait un pantalon à petits carreaux bleus et blancs et une épaisse veste blanche. Un tablier immaculé enserrait ses hanches et un léger foulard tout aussi blanc lui entourait le cou. Un fin sourire était gravé sur son visage et ses yeux semblait les étudier minutieusement. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute. Il semblait très calme et sûr de lui. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Naruto se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Les deux hommes se congratulèrent longuement puis Naruto regagna sa place.

\- Sasuke, je te présente Shikamaru Nara, le génie de la cuisine de ce restaurant. Shika, je te présente Sasuke, mon bon samaritain du jour.

Le cuisinier ricana.

\- Bon samaritain ? Il t'est encore arrivé une aventure, Naru ?

\- Oh, rien de bien nouveau … Kyûbi m'a juste fait un sale coup.

\- Sur l'autoroute ?

\- Ouep … Pas en roulant, heureusement. J'ai reçu un SMS de mon père auquel je devais répondre, alors je me suis arrêté sur une aire et il m'a lâché, comme ça. Je ne suis pas arrivé à comprendre pourquoi il ne redémarrait pas. D'ailleurs, si Chôji n'est pas trop occupé …

\- Il n'est pas encore rentré à la station mais file les clés, il ira le voir …

Naruto sourit et sortit de sa poche des clés. Une petite peluche élimée de renard servait de porte-clés. Il n'hésita pas lorsqu'il l'envoya à son ami. Le cuisinier les enfouit aussitôt dans son tablier et reprit en gloussant :

\- Et avec une réparation de voiture gratuite, vous prendrez quoi ?

Naruto se tourna aussitôt vers le brun.

\- Sasuke, tu as envie de quoi ?

\- Je prendrai comme toi.

Le cuisinier sembla être satisfait de la réponse puisqu'il se détourna de la table mais Naruto le retint du coude.

\- Non, c'est pas drôle. Shika a besoin de défis pour se maintenir au top, et son défi, c'est nous.

Il planta son regard dans les yeux noirs de son chauffeur et le fixa.

\- Une entrée, Sasuke ? ou juste un plat principal ?

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas choisir pour nous deux ?

\- Non. Je tiens à te faire plaisir pour te remercier du voyage. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, Sasuke ?

L'Uchiha soupira discrètement. Depuis qu'il était enfant, c'était LA question qu'il redoutait. Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre pour ne pas froisser l'autre, pour avoir LA réponse qui convenait. C'était pourtant simple : il n'aimait rien et ne voulait rien de spécial mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'éluder une nouvelle fois la question mais Naruto fut plus rapide.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que ton avis compte autant que le mien et … je ne connais pas assez tes goûts pour pouvoir choisir pour toi ce qui te plait.

Sasuke fixa son assiette vide un instant. Naruto avait raison. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures ?

\- Du poisson.

Naruto lui offrit un immense sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

\- Quel genre de poisson ?

Sasuke ignorait pourquoi le mot « poisson » avait franchi ses lèvres. Il visualisa néanmoins l'animal couché dans son assiette.

\- Une truite aux amandes. Avec du riz.

\- Et en dessert ?

\- Une tarte au citron.

La réponse avait été immédiate.

Naruto lança un regard à son ami qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de truite en cuisine, mais j'ai de la sole. Comme je vais lui préparer, il n'y verra que du feu. Comme d'habitude pour toi ?

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Un clin d'œil suffit au cuisinier qui s'éclipsa. Sasuke avait toujours le regard perdu dans son assiette.

\- Je ne me souviens plus.

\- Pardon ? tu as dit quelque chose, Sasuke ?

Le brun releva le regard.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où, au restaurant, j'ai commandé moi-même un plat. Lorsque je sors avec Karin, elle choisit ce qui lui fait envie et je prends comme elle. Ca m'évite ses tirades sur les méfaits de mon choix sur ma ligne. La truite aux amandes, c'est le plat que ma mère me préparait quand j'étais enfant mais … Karin préfère le saumon. Avec mon père ou mon frère, je ne sors que pour les diners professionnels et le menu est déjà commandé. Seul, je prends d'office le menu du jour, c'est plus simple. Je ne choisis jamais.

Naruto baissa à son tour les yeux dans son assiette. Il hésita un moment puis murmura :

\- Cette Karin, ton frère et ton père sont stupides.

Sasuke voulut lui faire répéter, n'ayant pas entendu la réponse du blond, mais la jeune femme qui les avait accueillis approchait avec deux grands verres.

\- Le patron vous offre l'apéritif maison. Il m'a dit de préciser que c'est sans alcool.

Elle déposa le tout sur la table et disparut aussitôt. Naruto prit le pied de son verre et le leva devant lui, tout sourire.

\- On trinque ?

\- On trinque.

\- A la vie et aux surprises qu'elle nous réserve !

Un petit son de cristal retentit dans la grande salle qui se remplissait lentement et Sasuke reprit en écho, d'une voix basse :

\- A la vie.

La jeune serveuse ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition, une assiette dans une main, un bol dans l'autre. Elle déposa le tout sur la table et leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de se retirer.

Sasuke regarda son assiette. C'était plus qu'appétissant. Un filet de poisson reposait sous un filet de sauce mordorée et une couverture d'amandes grillées. Un petit monticule de riz luisant l'accompagnait. Il jeta un œil à celle de Naruto et plissa les sourcils. Il avait choisi … une soupe ? Le blond surprit son regard et lui expliqua.

\- C'est la spécialité de Shika ! Une recette créée il y a plus de dix ans, lorsque nous étions adolescents et seuls pour nous faire à manger. Lui et moi, on a fait mille modifications pour arriver à cette perfection ! Il parait que ça ressemble à une recette japonaise mais pour moi, c'est la recette spéciale de Shika et je ne pourrais pas m'en passer.

Sasuke acquiesça et porta un morceau de poisson à sa bouche. Comme la présentation du plat le présageait, c'était fin et délicieux.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux tant les deux hommes étaient accaparés par leur assiette. Ce fut Naruto qui reprit la parole le premier.

\- Whaaa, ça fait du bien !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil le cuisinier qui poussait devant lui un chariot de desserts.

\- Alors, bon ?

\- Excellent, Shika, t'es un champion ! Je me suis régalé !

Sasuke confirma les dires de Naruto d'un hochement de tête.

\- Dites … Vous avez entendu que l'autoroute est bloquée avant Paris ?

\- Yep mon pote. C'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça qu'on a pris le temps de s'arrêter ici. Mais d'après les infos de mon père, ça devrait être réglé rapidement.

\- Ton père devrait changer d'informateurs. Un accord a été conclu entre les alter-trucs et les flics … ou le préfet … ou … un ministre … à moins que ce ne soit …

\- Altermondialistes, Shika. Un accord pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour continuer leur blocus. Ils leur laissent la nuit pour parler avec les chaines d'infos et exposer leurs idées. Ce qui signifie que l'autoroute ne sera pas libérée avant demain. C'est la panique dans les aires vers la capitale. Certaines voitures sont orientées vers les villages jouxtant l'autoroute, en convoi, pour passer la nuit dans des gymnases. D'ailleurs, Ino vient de passer … même ici, l'hôtel se remplit à la vitesse grand V…

\- Je vois. Shika, tu crois qu'il reste deux chambres à Ino ?

\- Attends, je l'appelle.

Sasuke grimaça. S'il devait dormir dans un gymnase, ce voyage allait devenir le pire de sa vie. Il préférait encore veiller toute la nuit dans son Audi sur le parking de cette aire.

\- Sasuke ?

La voix du blond le fit revenir au présent.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu dois monter sur Paris absolument ce soir ?

Le brun secoua la tête. Il avait le temps. Le repas familial était prévu pour dimanche soir et nous n'étions que vendredi soir. Son frère voulait lui parler avant que ses parents n'arrivent, mais la journée du samedi serait amplement suffisante.

\- Naru … Ino me dit qu'il ne lui reste qu'une seule chambre. La 228. Tu la prends ?

Sasuke grimaça un peu plus. Une seule chambre pour Naruto. Est-ce que les sièges de sa voiture se mettaient en position couchée ? La réponse du blond lui fit relever la tête.

\- La 228 ? C'est bien celle qui est au fond du couloir du second étage ? On la prend.

Le cuisinier remit le téléphone à son oreille et fit presque aussitôt un signe de tête affirmatif. Naruto lança un petit cri de victoire et entama joyeusement le dessert que Shikamaru avait déposé devant lui avant d'exposer son idée.

\- La 228, c'est une des suites de l'hôtel. Télé géante à écran plat, grand lit super moelleux, salle de bain, et surtout, pour moi, un super méga immense canapé. T'en fais pas, Sasuke, j'ai dormi dans des lieux bien plus insolites que ça. Ce canapé est certainement plus confortable que mon lit de tous les jours.

Sasuke planta sa fourchette dans sa tarte au citron. Partager une chambre avec un inconnu ? Non. Jamais de la vie. Avec Naruto ? Pourquoi pas.

Le cuisinier rangea son portable et prit une tasse sur le chariot.

\- Café ?

Sasuke secoua aussitôt la tête négativement mais Naruto attrapa la tasse offerte. Le cuisinier la lui remplit de breuvage brulant puis déposa deux petits récipients transparents sur la table. L'un avec du sucre en morceaux, l'autre empli de fins morceaux de chocolat. Shikamaru leur fit ensuite un signe de la tête puis repartit avec son chariot.

Naruto n'attendit pas plus pour relancer la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la voiture : la musique classique. Ses questions s'enchainaient les unes après les autres et Sasuke était ravi d'assouvir sa soif de connaissance à ce sujet. Totalement pris dans ses explications, le brun ne fit pas attention quand, machinalement, il plongea ses doigts dans le petit récipient de chocolats et en préleva un carré de chocolat blanc qu'il dégusta distraitement.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils s'aperçurent que la salle de restaurant était vide de tout client et qu'ils regagnèrent la partie hôtel. Il n'y avait plus aucun chocolat blanc dans le petit récipient en verre.


	3. L'hôtel de l'aire

C'est ce qu'on appelle un voyage pourri, non ? Tomber sur une manif alors qu'on a une panne de voiture ... Je serais Naruto, je n'essaierai même pas de jouer au loto ... quoique ..

Merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Sasuke pénétra dans la suite 228.

La chambre était d'une taille respectable. Les murs étaient sobrement peints en gris et blanc. Il apprécia la douce clarté du soir qui pénétrait par la très large fenêtre encadrée de longs double-rideaux rouge, en face de lui. A sa gauche, un immense lit blanc immaculé était encadré par deux tables basses surmontées de deux globes lumineux. De grands coussins rouges semblaient inviter le visiteur de la chambre. A sa droite, un bureau gris sombre, sous un immense écran TV accroché au mur, puis, contre la fenêtre, un canapé Chesterfield blanc où Naruto avait déjà jeté sa mallette.

\- Sasuke ?

Le brun se retourna vers son colocataire d'une nuit. Il avait ouvert une porte camouflée dans le mur et lui tendait une main tandis que l'autre tenait un cintre. Sasuke retira sa veste anthracite et la lui tendit en bredouillant un « merci ». Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre, son téléphone en main. Un grognement remonta de sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de wifi. Il pria pour qu'il y ait au moins le téléphone : Il devait prévenir Itachi qu'il ne rejoindrait pas Paris ce soir. Ce fut sa jeune épouse qui décrocha aussitôt qu'il composa le numéro. Elle lui parla immédiatement de ce qu'elle avait vu à la télévision : l'autoroute qui était impraticable, les piquets de grève et les barbecues sur la chaussée que les altermondialistes avaient allumés. Elle était inquiète pour lui alors, il la rassura. Tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait mangé et qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit dans un gymnase, il passa machinalement une main sur son cou et effectua quelques mouvements de droite à gauche. C'était un geste qu'il exécutait souvent, un tic qu'il faisait sans même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il voulait se détendre. La discussion téléphonique ne dura pas longtemps. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin et Sasuke raccrocha. A l'instant même où l'appareil quitta son oreille, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, par-dessus sa chemise blanche.

\- Tu as mal … ici.

La pression qui s'effectua de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale fit grimacer le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Un petit rire s'éleva dans la chambre.

\- Et si tu laissais le professionnel en décider ? Je n'ai pas encore le diplôme mais je serai un véritable kiné dans quelques mois. J'étais encore en cours ce matin … et j'ai eu une bonne note ! Tu veux la voir ?

Sasuke ricana et s'échappa de l'emprise du futur kiné mais Naruto lui attrapa le coude et le fit se retourner pour lui faire face. Son visage était soudainement grave.

\- Je suis sérieux. Tu n'as actuellement, qu'une névralgie cervicobrachiale. Vu la qualité des sièges de ton Audi, je ne peux pas imputer ta douleur à la conduite. C'est peut-être un reste de blessure ou même le stress, j'en sais rien. Mais tu dois te faire soigner avant que ça ne devienne chronique. Que ce soit moi qui le fasse ou un confrère, peu importe, tant que tu prends soin de toi. Si tu veux un massage pour soulager ta douleur actuelle, je suis disponible toute la nuit … En attendant, je prends la douche en premier…

Naruto lui fit ensuite un immense sourire puis se détourna de lui. Il attrapa au passage la télécommande de la télévision - qu'il alluma - avant de la jeter sur le lit, et disparut dans ce que Sasuke supposa être la salle de bain.

Le brun desserra légèrement sa cravate noire et s'étendit le dos sur le lit. Cette douleur … depuis quand l'avait-il ? Longtemps. Plusieurs années en tout cas. Une blessure ? Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être fait mal au cou. Le stress ? Peut-être… Son attention fut attirée vers l'écran devant lui où une jeune journaliste parlait de la circulation autoroutière en ce weekend estival qui allait être chargée.

\- Pfff … toujours à la bourre, ces journalistes … l'autoroute est coupée, il n'y a plus de circulation !

D'un geste rageur, il éteignit le poste. Il préférait mille fois le silence aux inepties de cette potiche. Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme ainsi qu'un parfum frais lui firent tourner la tête rapidement … et grimacer. Son cou lui faisait encore mal. Il posa un regard sur l'homme qui était entré dans la pièce : Il était torse et pieds nus et son pantalon ouvert semblait tenir par miracle sur ses hanches. Il se frottait énergiquement les cheveux avec une épaisse serviette blanche. Sasuke eut l'impression de se jeter dans le vide lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Tu saurais vraiment me soulager ?

Naruto se figea. La serviette glissa sur son torse avant qu'il réponde.

\- Ouais.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes.

\- Retire ta chemise et mets-toi sur le ventre, sur le lit. Je ne pense pas qu' Ino ait des tables de massage à disposition des clients de l'hôtel. Il faudra que je lui en parle mais … pour aujourd'hui … on va improviser. Tu prendras ta douche quand j'aurais fini.

Sasuke soupira à nouveau puis se rassit sur le lit, défit sa cravate et se concentra sur les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Soudain, une masse dorée envahit son champ de vision. Naruto était agenouillé devant lui.

\- Eh … je ne vais pas te manger … détends-toi.

L'Uchiha grimaça avant de fixer le regard de l'autre, vexé.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je déteste juste tout ce qui m'est nouveau.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude des massages ?

\- Pire …

\- Jamais été massé ? Même pas par ta fiancée ?

L'allusion à Karin fit ricaner le brun.

\- Karin ? Me masser ? Pure utopie. Elle ne risquerait jamais de ruiner sa manucure pour ça.

Naruto agita ses doigts devant le visage du brun.

\- Eh … regarde ... Pas de manucure.

Sasuke rit plus franchement. Naruto avait gagné : Il était bien plus détendu. Il s'autorisa même à lui assener une légère tape sur la tête qu'il accompagna d'un « idiot » amical. Il termina de retirer sa chemise, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea confortablement sur le lit, la tête et les bras enfouis dans un des oreillers.

Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement lorsque Naruto s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Noix de coco ou menthe ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pour l'huile. Je t'ai dit que je suis parti directement après mes cours … ce matin, on a reçu des échantillons publicitaires d'huile de massage décontractante bio donc … coco ou menthe ?

\- M'en hou …

Naruto sourit.

\- Non, monsieur Sasuke, tu ne t'en fous pas … c'est ta peau qui va recevoir ce produit et avec moi, il faut s'impliquer et … choisir son parfum.

Il allait argumenter encore un peu plus mais son patient répondit aussitôt.

\- Ente …

\- Menthe ? ça marche !

Naruto versa un peu de produit sur les épaules du brun qui en frissonna. Il se frotta ensuite les mains pour les réchauffer et les posa sur la peau blanche offerte. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles sans hésiter.

Sasuke étouffa un grognement dans son oreiller. C'était normal que ça fasse aussi mal ? Il allait poser la question à voix haute lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Naruto gigotait beaucoup. Il sentait le matelas s'affaisser à sa gauche puis remonter, signe que le blond se relevait, puis se renfoncer à nouveau. Sasuke releva son visage de l'oreiller.

\- Un souci ?

\- Hein ? non … c'est … c'est juste différent de sur une table de massage professionnelle. T'es trop haut … je n'ai pas assez de force pour appuyer correctement. Il faudrait que …

\- Que ?

\- Ne bouge pas.

Sasuke ne bougea plus. Il retint même sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit le kiné se hisser sur le lit et le chevaucher, les genoux posés de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester, les doigts puissants s'étaient replantés dans ses épaules. Ils les malmenaient, les trituraient, repoussaient son crâne à droite, à gauche … c'était douloureux mais étrangement, la souffrance allait en diminuant. Soudain, les doigts se firent plus légers. Ils couraient sur la peau martyrisée en découvrant de nouveaux territoires. Ils descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale puis remontaient vers le cou plus fermement avant de s'envoler à la lisière de ses cheveux. Ils allaient de plus en plus bas à chaque passage, jusqu'à finalement atteindre la ceinture du brun et remontaient sans attendre.

Naruto laissait libre court à ses doigts. Il avait terminé de dénouer les fortes tensions des épaules et avait commencé un massage relaxant sur la totalité du dos. Les crispations disparaissaient rapidement sous ses doigts. Il se fit la réflexion que l'homme sous ses mains était particulièrement tendu, mais aussi très réceptif au massage. N'ayant plus besoin de forcer sur les épaules de son patient, il s'assit un peu plus franchement sur les cuisses étendues sous lui et s'aida du poids de son corps pour masser lentement mais profondément. Il effectuait de longs allers retours délassants quand brusquement, le brun laissa échapper un gémissement.

Sasuke se tendit aussitôt. C'était sa gorge qui avait fait ce bruit ? Il avait été sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil tant les mouvements sur son dos le détendaient puis Naruto s'était franchement assis sur lui. A chaque remontée de ses mains, le masseur emmenait avec lui le bas du corps du brun, faisant frotter une certaine partie de son anatomie masculine sur le tissu des draps. La petite plainte appréciatrice s'était échappée de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse la maitriser. Il était si peu habitué à de telles sensations !

Naruto se pencha sur le corps et atteignit une oreille qui lui sembla être plus rosée que de coutume où il souffla :

\- Eh … tu dors ?

Sasuke remua négativement la tête dans son oreiller avant de se fustiger : pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait semblant de dormir ? Ne pouvant revenir en arrière, il gigota un peu plus pour se lever. Une visite à la salle de bains s'imposait. Rapidement.

\- Merci. T'es un kiné hors pair …

Dès qu'il l'avait senti bouger, Naruto s'était retiré de ses jambes. Mais lorsque le brun posa ses deux pieds au sol et qu'il se leva, il tituba aussitôt. Le blond le recueillit dans les bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe au sol.

\- Eh … doucement. Les vapeurs de l'huile t'enivrent et les muscles de ton corps sont trop détendus pour que tu bouges comme ça. Il faut que tu récupères calmement pendant quelques secondes.

Naruto rassit Sasuke sur le lit avant de lui repousser le dos sur le matelas. Le brun tenta de résister mais l'étudiant insista.

\- C'est bon … j'ai compris ce qu'il t'arrive.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

\- … c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû rester assis à côté de toi. Je suis désolé.

Sasuke bredouilla un « ce n'est rien » mais Naruto ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il avait le visage fermé, et regardait fixement ses doigts qui se serraient sur le drap.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire … ce n'était pas professionnel. J'ai commis une grave erreur. Je suis un bien piètre kiné, finalement.

Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il détestait cette ombre triste dans le regard bleu du blond. Il se redressa et posa sa main sur un des poings du blond. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il n'eut qu'à murmurer pour se faire entendre :

\- Naruto … ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je … je n'ai pas touché Karin depuis … depuis longtemps. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour être si faible.

Naruto releva le visage et plongea dans le regard du brun.

\- Longtemps ?

Sasuke soupira.

\- Ouais. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un gosse … alors … j'esquive au maximum la chose. On doit le faire deux, voire une fois par mois et … le lendemain je lui file une pilule du lendemain dans son petit déjeuner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un pote médecin me fournit en pilule. C'est moche, je suis au courant, mais mettre un gosse innocent au milieu de notre histoire serait pire. Si tu as une autre option, je suis preneur…

Sasuke se recoucha sur le lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait sa vie à cet inconnu mais son regard triste l'avait déstabilisé et il avait eu un inhabituel élan de franchise.

\- Et si elle ne supportait pas la pilule ?

\- Je me suis arrangé pour lui programmer des check-up réguliers. Je ne l'aime pas mais je ne lui veux pas de mal. Je suis juste un salaud qui vit avec elle depuis quatre ans, pas un tueur. Ce que je ne maîtrise pas, c'est quand mon corps décide de me trahir, comme aujourd'hui.

Naruto se tut un instant avant de demander à voix basse :

\- Tu es toujours dur ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il sursauta lorsque le futur kiné posa une main chaude sur son ventre dénudé et qu'il demanda :

\- ... ça te dirait que je t'aide ?

L'Uchiha sourit.

\- Tu crois que je ne saurais pas le faire tout seul ?

\- Non … je crois juste … que c'est plus agréable à deux.

\- Je ne suis pas gay.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du blond de sourire.

\- Tu crois que je ne saurais pas faire jouir un hétéro qui bande déjà ? à moins … que tu ne sois fidèle à ta fiancée.

\- Je le suis …

Sasuke laissa son regard glisser sur le torse du blond. Il était large et fort. Bien plus que le sien. A des années lumières de celui d'une femme. Sans parler de ce qui se trouvait plus bas. Pouvait-il coucher avec un homme ? Le voulait-il ? Même à l'adolescence, il n'avait jamais regardé les hommes. Ni les femmes d'ailleurs. Il en était d'ailleurs arrivé à la conclusion que le sexe ne l'intéressait pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque Naruto retira sa main de son ventre que Sasuke entendit son corps : La tension dans chacun de ses membres, l'impatience de son sexe qui refusait de débander, l'affolement des battements de son cœur. Son corps agit finalement tout seul lorsqu'il rattrapa la main et dit à voix basse :

\- Je l'étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


	4. Le secret de la chambre 228

Bon. Comment dire ... écartez les enfants et les réfractaires au yaoi. Pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;D

Merci pour les reviews et ... Bonne lecture (ou miaoulecture hihi) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Naruto hésita. Sasuke lui tenait la main et il semblait sûr de lui mais …

Il se retourna un peu plus vers le brun et lui attrapa le poignet. Il souleva sa main – qui ne résista pas - et la posa sur son torse.

\- Il ne te manque rien, ici ?

Sasuke étala ses doigts sur la peau dorée. La peau était imberbe et souple. Presque une peau de femme. Il repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur les shorts et la plage. Pour être bronzé de cette manière, le blond devait être familier avec les étendues de sable brulant. Il n'y avait pas les formes voluptueuses de seins féminins pour remplir sa main mais cela ne lui manqua pas. Il hocha donc la tête négativement en souriant légèrement.

Cela suffit à Naruto. Il se pencha sur le corps couché devant lui et posa ses lèvres sur la première parcelle de peau blanche qu'il put atteindre.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister au blond. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de lui sur l'aire d'autoroute, ni pourquoi il l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture au mépris de tout danger, puis suivi dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il savait juste que ce type avait une emprise flagrante sur lui. Il était une lumière aveuglante dans sa nuit et lui, il n'était qu'un vulgaire papillon de nuit qui allait volontairement se faire brûler les ailes pour l'avoir approché de trop près. Il frissonna lorsqu'une langue vint titiller son téton gauche tandis que des doigts remontaient le long de son flanc droit.

\- Tu … tu fais quoi ?

Naruto releva la tête. Un rire léger s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Je te savoure … ça te dérange ?

Sasuke hésita. Son sexe pulsait dans son caleçon et le blond … goûtait son torse ?

\- Hm … non … mais … ça ne sert à rien.

Naruto prit appui sur le lit, balança sa jambe par-dessus le brun et le chevaucha. Il effectua un léger mouvement de hanches pour toucher le sexe gonflé du brun avec sa cuisse.

\- Pressé, Sasuke ? Pas moi. J'aime les choses bien faites. Et je compte bien connaitre la saveur de chaque parcelle de ton corps.

Naruto profita de sa position pour déboutonner le pantalon anthracite du brun et découvrir un caleçon noir. Puis soudain, une évidence le frappa.

\- Ta … ta Karin ne te lèche pas ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

\- Me lécher ? pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ?

Naruto se retint à grand peine de se frapper le front devant tant d'ignorance. Il choisit de sourire vicieusement et de glisser sur le corps sous lui jusqu'à atteindre une oreille attentive.

\- Parce que c'est agréable. Parce que ça réveille chacune de tes zones érogènes. Zone érogène … ça te parle quand même ? non ? c'est … quelque chose comme ça …

Naruto sorti sa langue et remonta le long de l'oreille. Il redescendit attraper le lobe entre ses dents et le grignota légèrement. La respiration du brun s'accéléra aussitôt. Le blond, satisfait, s'attaqua ensuite à la mâchoire qui lui faisait face. Il la suivit en la couvrant de morsures et de coups de langue jusqu'à attendre le menton. Il aima le contact de la barbe de fin de journée sur sa langue. D'une pression, il fit basculer le visage en arrière pour s'ouvrir l'accès au cou. Il eut la pensée fugace d'y laisser un suçon possessif mais il la rejeta rapidement. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait créer des ennuis à sa future victime. Il se contenta de le mordiller avant de se reculer.

\- Intéressant, non ?

Sasuke était stupéfait. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient toutes ces sensations qui l'assaillaient. Son corps lui échappait, son cœur s'emballait et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Il entendit vaguement la question qui lui était posée et ne put que hocher la tête pour y répondre.

Naruto gloussa. Cette Karin était stupide. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer correctement un tel homme ? Il était si réceptif aux caresses ! Ses mains remontèrent et effleurèrent les mamelons rosés. Dieu que sa peau était douce ! Il descendit sur le torse et avala goulûment le téton droit. Il le suça, le titilla de sa langue, le mordilla et lorsqu'il l'abandonna, un grognement gratifia la fin de son geste. Cela encouragea le blond. Le second téton subit aussitôt le même traitement. Pendant ce temps, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives. Elles se promenaient à la lisière du pantalon de costume, jouaient avec l'élastique du caleçon, effleuraient la bosse proéminente du sexe emprisonné. Naruto vérifia que les tétons se dressaient vers lui avant de glisser un peu plus vers le bas du corps. Il fit une escale au niveau du nombril où il enfonça sa langue. Puis il alla caresser le sexe à travers le tissu avant de remonter d'un coup jusqu'à l'oreille humide.

\- Tu veux continuer ?

La voix grave sembla réveiller Sasuke. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et simultanément, suçota le pavillon de l'oreille et appuya fortement sur son sexe. Le message se voulait clair.

Sasuke haleta. Il avait bien compris ? Le blond lui proposait vraiment une fellation ? L'image d'une Karin dégoutée s'imposa dans son esprit. Il l'ignora et se concentra pour bredouiller :

\- Je … dou … douche.

Un immense éclat de rire lui répondit.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, non ? ou trop tôt. Et ça ne me dit pas si tu es intéressé …

Sasuke grogna. Sa main se referma sur la masse de cheveux blonds et l'attira en face de lui.

\- Tu … tu es sérieux ?

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Il aima ce qu'il y lu. Le brun était sur le point de perdre pied. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais te goûter. Entièrement. Reste à savoir si tu veux, toi, être goûté. Si c'est oui, il va falloir que tu me le montre.

Naruto tira à nouveau sur le caleçon noir. Sasuke comprit aussitôt. Le blond lui indiquait ce qu'il voulait mais il lui offrait aussi une dernière porte de sortie. Il savait que s'il disait stop, tout s'arrêterait immédiatement. Mais … il était incapable de dire stop. Alors il souleva ses hanches.

Naruto senti le mouvement du brun. Il se repositionna sur son flanc et attrapa les tissus. D'un mouvement lent, il déshabilla son futur partenaire. Il accompagna les vêtements le long de son corps pour atteindre les chaussettes qu'il retira délicatement. Il termina en glissant du lit pour déposer délicatement les vêtements au sol. Du pied du lit, il se redressa pour admirer le corps nu devant lui. Il était superbe. Sa peau pâle se fondait dans les draps blancs, faisant d'autant plus ressortir le fin duvet noir qui recouvrait ses jambes et son bas ventre. Il apprécia la fine musculature des jambes, le sexe turgescent, le ventre plat, puis hésita. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rencontra un regard fébrile qu'il recula et se mit debout devant le lit.

\- Demande. Si tu veux quelque chose, demande-le.

Sasuke ne fut pas surpris. Il avait réalisé que le blond voulait qu'il s'implique dans cette relation sexuelle. Qu'il assume ce qui allait se passer. Alors il déglutit et se redressa sur le lit. Il passa en position agenouillée et fit face au blond qui était debout. Ses mains se posèrent sur les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés … et descendirent, arrachant le pantalon et le caleçon des hanches du blond d'un seul geste.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis le blond posa ses genoux au sol. Sa main chercha la mallette marron qui contenait ses affaires de cours. D'un geste rapide, il en sortit une guirlande de petites pochettes dorées. Son regard chercha ensuite le membre qui était face à lui. Il lui faisait tellement envie mais il devait être raisonnable. Il ne s'autorisa qu'à promener son nez sur sa longueur, se gorgeant de son odeur masculine. Un léger baiser à sa base, puis il para la verge de son manteau de latex.

Sasuke était perdu. Il avait déjà vu des corps d'hommes nus … à la télé mais jamais il n'avait ressenti la moindre attirance envers eux … jusqu'à ce soir. Le corps de Naruto le captivait. Il avait été surpris de voir le sexe du blond se tendre vers lui. Cela signifiait qu'il était, lui, responsable de ça ? Qu'il avait été capable d'éveiller une envie sexuelle chez son partenaire ? Et, plus que tout, comment pouvait-il traduire les frissons de son propre corps ? Les spasmes incontrôlables de son sexe lorsque le blond l'avait touché ? Que penser de cette envie qui montait à juste poser les yeux sur cet homme qui était à genoux devant lui ?

Naruto caressa une nouvelle fois le sexe tendu, puis, il le prit fermement en main et le dirigea vers sa bouche.

Sasuke laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsque les lèvres se refermèrent sur lui. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il dut se raccrocher aux cheveux blonds pour ne pas s'écrouler. Un bras bronzé possessif lui entoura même les cuisses pour le sécuriser dans sa position. Il haleta aussitôt. C'était chaud, doux, tendre. Les lèvres qui se resserraient autour de lui allaient le rendre fou. La langue qui vint titiller son gland à travers le latex lui arracha un nouveau gémissement. Il sentait les cheveux du blond frôler la peau de son ventre et amplifier ses sensations. Les vas et vient profonds firent rapidement pulser le plaisir en lui. Violemment. Trop violemment. Il se tendit brusquement, éjacula dans un râle et s'écroula sur le lit.

Naruto le recoucha confortablement et glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu en veux encore ? Est-ce que tu veux que je trouve ta dernière zone érogène … ton ultime zone érogène ?

La réponse ne fut qu'un vague hochement de tête mais elle suffit à Naruto qui attrapa un petit sachet doré et enfila un préservatif sur ses doigts. Sasuke, pris dans sa jouissance, je senti pas les doigts s'immiscer en lui et le préparer. Il se laissa manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ne réagit que lorsque le visage du blond se retrouva en face de lui, entre ses genoux inhabituellement relevés. Les pupilles bleues le fascinèrent. Elles étincelaient. Elles couraient sur son propre visage sans arriver à se poser, semblant vouloir mémoriser chaque parcelle de son visage. Soudain, Naruto ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le menton du brun.

\- Je vais y aller doucement, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir … arrête-moi si ça ne va pas …

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de grogner que le blond s'enfonçait en lui. Un fort parfum de menthe les entoura. Pour des raisons différentes, les deux hommes grimacèrent : l'un de douleur, l'autre de plaisir. Ils soufflèrent longuement à l'unisson pour se calmer puis leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Naruto voulu bouger mais son partenaire le retint en posant une main sur ses reins.

\- Attends …

Sasuke voulait faire durer cet instant. Il se sentait écartelé de l'intérieur mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était plonger dans ces deux océans scintillants, ces deux pupilles qui brillaient à cause de cet instant, à cause de lui. Il se gorgea tant qu'il put de cette vision puis soudain, ses mains remontèrent le dos humide et glissèrent jusqu'au cou du blond. Lentement, presque timidement, il rapprocha leurs deux visages. Naruto se laissa guider jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche et lécha lentement la lèvre inférieure du blond. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque la langue de son partenaire rejoignit la sienne.

Naruto colla leurs corps en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et libéra ses mains qu'il put enfouir dans la chevelure lisse du brun. Puis soudain, il recula ses hanches et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans l'intimité de son amant.

Sasuke eut l'impression de hurler. De douleur mais aussi de bien-être. Une vague de plaisir avait déferlé en lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de disparaître que Naruto se rengainait à nouveau à lui. Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura. La jouissance le frappa dans un grand flash noir.

Lorsque Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, tout était sombre autour de lui. Sombre et silencieux.

D'une contraction abdominale, il s'assit et regarda tout autour de lui. Malgré l'obscurité il reconnut la chambre de l'hôtel de l'aire d'autoroute. L'astre pâle qu'il discernait par la large baie vitrée ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était au beau milieu de la nuit. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le lit à la recherche du corps de Naruto mais ils ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Il gigota de droite à gauche puis trouva enfin l'interrupteur d'un des deux petits globes de chevet. Une lumière douce jaillit.

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur une touffe de cheveux dorés. D'un geste, il repoussa le drap qui le recouvrait et se figea. Son caleçon noir le recouvrait. Où était le préservatif ? Où était son sperme ? Il avait été lavé pendant qu'il était inconscient ?

Le brun posa ses pieds nus sur le sol et s'approcha de Naruto. Il était étendu dans le canapé et était visiblement endormi. Une fine couverture claire le recouvrait et ne laissait dépasser que sa chevelure. Sasuke s'agenouilla devant lui et souleva le tissu qui lui recouvrait le bas du visage. Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers la joue qu'ils voulaient caresser mais soudain, ils se figèrent. Qui était-il pour réveiller le dormeur ? Il voulait l'inviter à passer la nuit dans le lit mais … Naruto avait décidé de lui-même de rejoindre le canapé, loin de lui. Après tout, ils n'étaient que deux étrangers qui avaient partagé un fugace moment de plaisir charnel, deux hommes qui se sépareraient définitivement dans quelques heures, une fois à Paris. Il admira une dernière fois le visage serein qui lui faisait face, s'autorisa à ranger une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et murmura un tendre « merci ». Silencieusement, il se releva et regagna le lit.

Il ne vit pas deux paupières se relever et deux prunelles bleues suivre ses mouvements.


	5. Le jour d'après

Allez, on continue.

Bonne lecture ! et si vous pouviez penser aux reviews ... Merci !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Sasuke était réveillé, cependant, ses paupières restaient closes et il ne bougeait pas. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. L'évidence l'avait frappé alors que le jour pointait : il avait trompé Karin. Ce fait aurait dû, normalement, le faire culpabiliser ou pire, paniquer mais, étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il comptait bien ne pas crier sur les toits ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il se sentait capable de le cacher aux yeux du monde entier, de continuer sa vie en le gardant rien que pour lui. Oh, ce n'était pas tant la réaction de Karin qu'il craignait si son secret était divulgué, c'était celle de son père. Son père. Cet être étrange qu'il n'avait jamais compris et qui ne l'avait jamais compris non plus. Celui qui ne l'avait toujours traité que comme le numéro deux, la très pâle copie de son frère, quoi qu'il ait pu faire ou dire. Celui qui avait tout fait pour l'éloigner du comité directeur de l'entreprise, forçant Itachi à créer, dans la branche qu'il dirigeait, une sous-branche spécialisée dans le codage rien que pour lui garder une place dans l'entreprise. Celui à qui il obéissait aveuglément depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Oui, son père. Il ferait tout pour ne pas le décevoir - ou le dégoûter - mais honnêtement … au fond de lui-même … il n'avait aucun regret ni aucune culpabilité pour les évènements de cette nuit.

Lorsqu'il se leva, son regard tomba naturellement sur le canapé en face du lit. Il était vide.

Il soupira et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Sentir l'eau fraiche sur son corps était une bonne conclusion à cette nuit insolite. Elle effacerait tout, le purifierai de tout ce qu'il avait découvert, de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour, un jour ordinaire.

Nu, il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et l'eau jaillit. Sasuke offrit son visage au jet. Dieu que c'était bon. C'est alors qu'une petite bouteille posée sur une étagère au mur de la cabine de douche attira son attention. Elle était ridiculeusement petite, blanche, presque invisible sur le carrelage clair de la douche. Il plissa les yeux pour lire sur l'étiquette « shampoing douche ». Il ne connaissait pas la marque et se fit, comme toujours, la réflexion que sa peau n'était pas faite des mêmes cellules que ses cheveux et que les deux nécessitaient des produits différents mais … pour une fois … sa phrase ne fut pas pensée avec sa conviction habituelle. Il avait remarqué que la bouteille était déjà ouverte, que le peu de produit qu'elle contenait avait été divisé en deux, comme économisé. Naruto. Naruto avait pris sa douche ici hier soir. Il en avait surement pris une autre ce matin or il n'avait pas plus de produit lavant que lui, puisque l'arrêt dans cet hôtel était improvisé. Il avait donc utilisé le produit offert par la chambre … enfin … la moitié du produit. Il lui avait conservé le restant. Sasuke sourit en prenant la bouteille. Jamais Karin ne lui aurait conservé du gel douche. Elle aurait tout utilisé et lui aurait ordonné d'en demander d'autre à la réception, histoire de ramener des preuves de son aventure à ses copines de shopping. La pensée que s'il l'utilisait, il sentirait comme Naruto l'effleura un instant puis le fit franchement rire. Depuis quand était-il si fleur bleue ? Il était ridicule. La porte de la chambre qui claqua lui fit lâcher le flacon de surprise. Il se plaqua contre la paroi glacée lorsque ce fut celle de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit.

\- Sasuke ?

L'appelé se détendit aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix.

\- Dans la douche !

\- Merde ! J'ai trop traîné. J'étais à la boutique de l'hôtel … Je t'ai pris du gel douche, du shampoing et de quoi de te raser. Je te le mets sur l'évier. Je t'ai pris du change aussi. Il est encore tôt, prends ton temps. Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans la salle du restaurant.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte claquait à nouveau. Il passa la tête par la porte de la cabine et sourit. Un véritable monticule d'affaires emplissait le lavabo. Impeccablement pendu à l'un des meubles, son costume l'attendait.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le brun regagna la chambre. Il était sidéré de la justesse des choix de taille du blond. Caleçon, chaussettes, même la chemise, tout lui allait parfaitement. Son regard parcourut la pièce. Naruto était adossé à la porte d'entrée, penché sur son téléphone portable, tapant un SMS. Sasuke reconnu son costume beige mais nota l'absence de cravate et le changement de chemise. Celle que le blond portait à présent était à manches courtes et d'un orange pâle qui le fit sourire. Qui, autre que cet apollon solaire, pouvait se permettre de porter des chemises orange ?

\- Oui ! Elle te va bien !

Naruto se précipita vers le brun. Il tourna autour de lui pour l'admirer avant de se poster devant lui et d'ajuster son col.

\- ... Je l'ai imaginée sur toi dès que je l'ai vue. Ta chemise blanche est très jolie mais … tu disparais à l'intérieur. Tu mérites mieux. Avec ce rouge carmin, on ne voit que toi.

Le blond sortit une cravate de sa poche. En souriant, il la glissa au cou du brun et la lui noua.

\- Shika m'a dit que les altermondialistes ont fait des dégâts mais que l'autoroute est ouverte. La société d'autoroute a ouvert les péages et autorise les gens extraits par la police à ne pas regagner le réseau. Il n'y aura même pas de bouchons ! On a donc le temps de prendre un copieux petit déj'.

Naruto se détourna et regroupa sa sacoche et sa veste. Sasuke étudia machinalement la pièce de tissu que le blond venait de lui passer autour de cou. C'était une cravate grise agrémentée d'un fin quadrillage carmin avec de temps en temps, un motif qui se répétait.

\- C'est des diamants stylisés. Chouettes, non ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke se redressa et fit face au blond, suspicieux.

\- … pourquoi tu m'as acheté tout ça ?

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, les mains tendues devant lui.

\- Eh, doucement. Je n'ai pas d'arrière-pensées. Je ne voulais pas te …

\- Tu es un étudiant, tu n'as pas les moyens de payer tout ça.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

\- C'est pour ça ? Une question d'argent ? Sasuke, je travaille depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Déclaré, payé, et tout le tintouin. J'ai les moyens de payer une chemise à qui je veux, surtout qu' Ino m'a fait un prix d'ami. Je ne suis pas du genre à offrir des cadeaux à mes amants pour la seule raison qu'ils aient été mes amants, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je veux te remercier de m'avoir dépanné mais … j'aime surtout gâter mes amis. Bon, OK, on n'est pas exactement des amis mais … tu n'allais pas remettre tes affaires d'hier, si ? T'offrir cette chemise me fait plaisir.

Naruto s'approcha un peu plus du brun. Il posa le dos de son index sur sa joue et un air grave se dessina sur son visage.

\- Pour ton information, cette nuit ne vaut pas une chemise. Elle vaut bien plus. Tu vaux bien plus. Je suis conscient que tu veuilles que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit reste confidentiel, dans le secret des quatre murs de cette chambre. Cela aura été un mirage, un rêve éveillé qui n'aura duré que quelques heures. Ta vie reprendra le dessus dès que tu auras passé cette porte. C'est pareil pour moi, sauf que nous serons, tous les deux, plus riches de doux souvenirs.

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre. Il se rapprocha du blond et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser lui fut immédiatement rendu. C'était chaste et tendre et Sasuke sut qu'il chérirait autant cet ultime baiser que toute la dernière nuit passée.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke entrait dans la salle de restaurant. Une dizaine de personnes était attablées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Tous ceux qui avaient passé la nuit ici étaient déjà repartis ? Il se dirigea vers la table qu'ils avaient occupée la veille au soir. La petite étiquette « réservé » en son centre le fit sourire. Plusieurs plateaux étaient disposés sur une nappe blanche immaculée. Des viennoiseries, des fruits frais, de la charcuterie, du pain grillé, des portions de confiture et deux thermos emplissaient l'espace entre les deux grandes tasses et les couverts disposés sur la table. Un éclat de rire le fit se retourner.

Naruto, tout sourire, venait de laisser derrière lui un Shikamaru amusé. Il fit un signe de la main à Sasuke, se faufila entre les tables et le rejoignit.

\- Ta place est à droite …

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il soit à droite ou à gauche ? Il s'installa néanmoins où le blond l'invitait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il attrapa sa tasse pour se servir qu'il comprit. Un petit carré de chocolat blanc était posé sur le rebord de sa soucoupe. Lorsque son regard remonta vers le blond, celui-ci lui tendait l'un des deux thermos.

\- Chocolat chaud ? Tu n'aimes pas le café, mais tu aimes la douceur du chocolat, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Uchiha hocha doucement la tête. Comment savait-il ça ?

\- … J'ai demandé à Shika de nous faire une note séparée. Chambre et repas pour une personne, pour toi, le reste pour moi. Ça te va ?

\- On dirait que tu t'y connais en choses à cacher …

Naruto sourit.

\- Mon père a une petite amie. Il ignore que je le sais. Je l'ai compris parce que j'ai accès à ses relevés bancaires professionnels et perso pour ses fournitures. Les locations de chambre double, les repas à deux, c'est ce qui il y a de plus voyant.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à les surprendre mais j'ai placé un indic sur ses basques. Une copine d'enfance bosse avec lui. Je compte sur elle pour me filer des infos.

Un léger silence s'installa pendant que les deux hommes dégustaient leurs viennoiseries. Soudain, Naruto jura :

\- Merde ! La chemise ! Ta Karin doit connaitre toutes tes tenues !

Sasuke manqua de justesse de s'étouffer avec le morceau de croissant qu'il venait d'avaler.

\- Ka … Karin ? Connaitre mes chemises ? Rien que de le dire, c'est drôle. Cela fait quatre ans qu'elle m'achète des chemises sans arriver à retenir ma taille, et elle ne me choisit que des chemises blanches.

\- Que … quoi ?

\- C'est la première chemise de couleur que je porte depuis quatre ans. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurai qu'à dire que c'est mon frère qui me l'a donnée.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Oui. Itachi. Une réunion de famille est prévue chez lui demain soir. Il m'est déjà arrivé de lui piquer ponctuellement des fringues.

Naruto reprit une gorgée de son café et hocha la tête avant d'attaquer un nouveau croissant.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes se tenaient devant la banque de la réception de l'hôtel. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds sortit d'une porte dérobée et sauta aussitôt dans les bras de Naruto en hurlant. Ce dernier posa sur le bureau la carte bancaire qu'il tenait dans la main, et la serra dans ses bras. Sasuke s'infiltra derrière eux et tendit sa propre carte à l'employée. Son regard tomba sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment sur le petit morceau de plastique que le blond avait déposé et il déchiffra les petits caractères en relief. « Naruto Uzumaki ». Il eut à peine le temps de ranger son portefeuille dans sa veste que Naruto le présentait à ses amis.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir serré la main au cuisinier, à un autre homme rondouillard – dont il n'avait pas retenu le prénom -, embrassé sur les deux joues la jeune furie blonde aux cheveux longs, que Sasuke fut autorisé à regagner sa voiture. Il déposa le petit sac en papier qui contenait son linge sale sur le siège arrière. Naruto le rejoignit en courant quelques secondes plus tard en agitant sa sacoche à bout de bras pour les saluer. Il salua sa montée dans l'Audi par un immense « Paris, nous voilà ! »

Et effectivement, près de deux heures plus tard, ils étaient sur le périphérique parisien. Ils n'avaient eu aucun ralentissement ni vu aucune séquelle de la nuit agitée qu'avait vécu l'autoroute. Sasuke se racla la gorge avant de demander :

\- Je te dépose où ?

Naruto se détourna de la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait le paysage défiler.

\- Tu vas où, toi ?

\- Neuilly.

Le blond réfléchit.

\- Porte dauphine, c'est possible ? Si j'ai de la chance, je pourrais attraper mon père avant qu'il aille bosser.

Sasuke hocha la tête pendant que le blond plongeait dans son vieux portable à clapet.

L'Audi TT ralentit en entrant dans le petit parking indiqué par Naruto. Sasuke repéra immédiatement une petite voiture rose garée en double file, les feux de détresse allumés. Il se gara derrière elle, alluma ses warnings et se força à sourire.

\- Paris … deux minutes d'arrêt … tout le monde descend !

Naruto sourit à son tour.

\- Bon ben … ce fut épique, mais ce fut un super voyage. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité à bord de ton bolide et ... pour tout le reste.

Sasuke se tourna vers son passager et tendit sa main droite. Naruto la regarda un instant avant de réagir et de la lui serrer. Lorsque Sasuke voulut le lâcher, Naruto le tira à lui.

\- Ecoute-moi. J'ai foi en la vie. Elle a tous les pouvoirs et nous réserve toujours les plus fantastiques des surprises. Crois en elle, Sasuke. Elle ne te décevra jamais, je te le promets et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Le blond attrapa sa veste et sa mallette sur le siège arrière et sortit de la voiture. Sasuke enclencha aussitôt la première vitesse et quitta sa place. Dans son rétroviseur, il vit une jeune fille sortir de la voiture rose et bondir au cou de Naruto.


	6. Retour à la maison

Séparés pour de bon, nos deux tourtereaux ? J'avoue que j'ai pensé arrêter l'histoire là mais j'aime trop les torturer ... surtout un certain brun ^^.

Désolée pour le nouveau petit couple qui arrive qui n'est pas des plus original mais je trouve qu'ils vont si bien ensemble que ne pouvais en envisager un autre.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

L'Audi TT noire roula au pas sur le petit chemin de graviers blancs. Le portail électrique se referma derrière elle et elle se stoppa à côté d'une autre voiture noire. Sasuke attrapa le petit sac qui contenait son linge et descendit rapidement. Un homme était debout sur les marches du perron de la résidence cossue haussmannienne. Sasuke lui sourit comme rarement il souriait. Ce n'était pas son habituel rictus mais un sourire franc, détendu, vrai. Seul cet homme avait le privilège de voir un tel sourire sur le visage du brun.

Sasuke n'hésita pas lorsqu'il attrapa la main tendue vers lui. Il se fit aussitôt attirer contre un torse fin mais puissant. Les deux hommes restèrent dans la même position quelques secondes, appréciant tous deux de se retrouver, puis Sasuke se recula lentement.

\- Itachi, c'est bon de te voir.

L'homme leva la main et adressa une pichenette sur le front du brun.

\- Idiot de petit frère, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à attendre mon invitation pour venir ici. Cette maison est la tienne.

\- Venir à l'improviste et te surprendre en situation compromettante avec ta chère épouse ? Que dieu me préserve de ça !

Sasuke se recula un peu plus et prit le temps d'admirer l'être qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre : son grand frère, Itachi. Comme à son habitude, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en une queue de cheval basse par son éternel élastique rouge. Il portait une fine chemisette beige et un jean noir. Une épaisse ceinture en cuir noir soulignait ses hanches. Comme à son habitude, il était pieds nus. Sasuke avait toujours, objectivement, trouvé son frère très beau mais ce matin, il le trouvait encore plus remarquable. Plus détendu, plus serein, plus sûr de lui peut-être, plus homme. Mais c'est avec un petit sourire moqueur qu'il lui lança :

\- Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas grossi, toi ?

Itachi éclata de rire. Que c'était bon de retrouver son frère ! Ses parents avaient été très occupés par l'entreprise informatique qu'ils créaient et c'était lui qui avait dû s'occuper du petit dernier. Le lien qui les unissait était très fort et son mariage n'y avait rien changé. Il avait d'ailleurs présenté celle qui faisait vibrer son cœur à son frère bien avant de la présenter à ses parents. Il se souviendrait toujours du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Sasuke lui avait adressé un « fonce » complice à la fin de leur soirée en trio.

L'ainé attrapa le bras de son frère et le dirigea vers les voitures.

\- Je ne t'ai pas présenté mon corbeau d'amour.

\- Ton quoi ?

\- Mon corbeau d'amour. C'est mon petit bijou, ma folie, mon coup de cœur.

Il se plaça devant la petite voiture noire et fit un large geste de la main.

\- Coupé Mercedes 300 SL de 1956, carrosserie aluminium noire, ailes papillons …

\- C'est une vieillerie, quoi.

\- Une beauté, oui ! J'ai remporté mon premier concours avec !

\- Con … Concours ?

\- Oui … initialement j'y allais pour rencontrer des futurs clients pour la boîte, mais je me suis pris au jeu. J'ai craqué pour mon petit corbeau chéri, je l'ai fait rénover et, avec mon club, nous nous organisons des weekends de folie.

\- Ton club ? au secours !

\- J'ai même sympathisé avec des gens célèbres, tu vois. L'homme qu'on appelle le traiteur des stars, tu connais ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je crois bien que Karin a déjà dû dire ce nom mais les cuisiniers, moi … je n'y connais rien.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. A part ses programmes informatiques, Sasuke n'aimait rien ni personne.

\- Ce type est hyper connu. Eh bien, je l'ai rencontré au club … on a sympathisé et … c'est lui qui nous préparera le repas de demain. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir en avance. Je ne t'apprends pas que c'est le premier que nous organisons, Konan et moi. Père et Maman tiennent à ce repas familial mensuel et ça fait trois semaines que j'insiste comme un fou pour qu'il ait lieu chez nous.

Sasuke ricana.

\- Konan t'a épousé, elle n'a plus rien à craindre de Père !

\- Elle ne le craint pas mais … tu la connais … elle veut que tout soit parfait.

\- Avec le traiteur des stars, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

\- Justement … ce type a eu pitié de son stress et il a proposé de faire une répétition ce soir. De fil en aiguille, ça s'est transformé en essayage des propositions de plats pour demain. Ce qui signifie que ce soir, nous aurons une table couverte de nourriture et qu'il faudra décider de ceux que nous proposerons aux parents demain soir. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sasuke !

Le ton de l'ainé se fit exagérément suppliant, il joignit les mains et se pencha en avant. Sasuke sourit et dépassa son frère pour monter les quelques marches du perron. Dans son dos, Itachi se redressa. Son sourire s'évanouit sur son visage pour laisser un air suspicieux apparaître alors que son frère disparaissait à l'intérieur de la résidence.

Sasuke s'orienta sans réfléchir dans la maison et tourna à la première porte à droite. Comme il s'y attendait, Konan était dans la cuisine. Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et l'admira préparer un café. S'il devait la qualifier en un mot, il ne saurait lequel choisir. Elle était belle, douce, discrète en société mais présente auprès de son mari dans l'intimité. Cependant, pour lui, sa qualité première, c'était qu'elle aimait son frère comme une folle. Elle le rendait heureux et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Son regard glissa sur son corps. Son jean noir et son large chemisier blanc sur un débardeur immaculé mettaient en valeur la finesse de ses longues jambes. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle portait aussi bien une tenue décontractée qu'un tailleur strict professionnel. Ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés, coupés en un carré dégradé, dansaient sur son cou au fil de ses mouvements. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se retourne pour savoir qu'une pince ornée d'une fleur retenait sa frange et dégageait son magnifique regard noisette.

Sasuke toussota et la jeune femme se figea aussitôt. Une seconde de plus et elle le serrait tendrement dans ses bras en lui soufflant un « bienvenue à la maison » qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Oui, ici, il avait l'impression d'être enfin chez lui, bien plus que dans son appartement parisien, infiniment bien plus que dans sa villa de St Tropez.

\- Attention, je vais finir par être jaloux !

Itachi bouscula le duo en souriant avant d'attraper les tasses. Konan se détacha de Sasuke, lui fit une bise sonore sur la joue et tira la langue en direction de son époux. Sasuke sourit un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette ambiance chaleureuse !

Itachi servit le café et le chocolat qui chauffait doucement sur le feu. Il s'assit ensuite à coté de Konan, en face de Sasuke et prit la parole.

\- Sasuke, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avant tout le monde que pour tester le repas de demain. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Sasuke remua son chocolat et fixa sa cuillère.

\- Si tu as fait une connerie et que Konan te jette, je te tue.

Itachi sourit et attrapa la main de sa femme posée sur la table.

\- Non … enfin … si c'est une connerie, on l'a faite à deux.

Sasuke releva le visage et sonda celui de son frère. Il percevait dans son sourire la joie de faire cette annonce à son frère ; dans ses yeux, l'importance de cette annonce … peut être même de la fierté. Il passa à celui de Konan. Elle rougissait et regardait leurs mains liées. Puis soudain, Sasuke se souvint de l'impression qu'il avait eue en voyant son frère : plus sûr de lui, plus serein, plus mûr … et la prise de poids … Konan semblait également un peu moins fine que dans ses souvenirs … leurs mains liées, c'était comme s'ils avaient tous les deux franchi une nouvelle étape dans leurs vies … une étape comme …

Sasuke poussa un petit cri. Konan releva la tête, surprise, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lorsque Sasuke fit descendre ses yeux sur son ventre, elle sourit tendrement et hocha la tête.

Le tabouret haut claqua sur le carrelage lorsque Sasuke se leva. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Un … un bébé ? vous … tu … un bébé ?

Itachi cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant d'émotion dans la voix de son frère. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes à fixer le ventre fertile puis il se reprit. Il s'approcha un peu plus et murmura :

\- Eh, toi … que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. J'en fais serment.

Konan attrapa la main de son beau-frère et la plaça sur son débardeur.

\- Son tonton sera parfait, j'en suis convaincue.

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis se redressa.

\- Le repas … c'est pour l'annoncer aux parents ?

Itachi hocha la tête. Sasuke ricana et contourna la table. En passant derrière son frère, il lui adressa un coup sur le crâne accompagné d'un « félicitations, papa ». Il récupéra sa tasse sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vous laisse peaufiner votre plan. Je monte me reposer dans ma chambre.

Konan se tourna vers son époux :

\- Tu veux manger quoi, à midi ?

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix d' Itachi qui s'éleva. Ce fut celle de Sasuke qui cria depuis le pas de la porte.

\- Interdiction de rester debout pour cuisiner, maman, des pizzas commandées feront l'affaire.

Konan acquiesça. Elle se leva pour commander mais Itachi la retint du bras et murmura :

\- Chérie … comment tu le trouves ?

Elle se retourna vers la place vide et murmura à son tour.

\- Il a l'air mieux que la dernière fois. Il semble même … différent.

\- Différent ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il se soit déjà inquiété de ce que nous allions manger.

\- C'est exact… mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne le plus.

\- …

Itachi porta son regard vers la porte de la pièce.

\- Depuis quand ne porte-t-il plus de chemise blanche ?

Sasuke poussa la porte de « sa » chambre. La pièce était sous les toits et elle lui était réservée. Lorsqu' Itachi et Konan, jeunes mariés, avaient acheté cet hôtel particulier à Neuilly, ils avaient fait aménager la sous-pente. Karin avait immédiatement soumis des idées de décoration mais Itachi lui avait rétorqué que cet endroit était uniquement pour son frère, pas pour elle. Il avait ensuite personnellement entrainé son petit frère dans les magasins de décoration pour qu'il se fasse un endroit qui lui ressemblerait, à lui et essentiellement à lui. Sasuke avait grogné, soufflé, pesté mais il avait fini par s'exécuter et finalement cet endroit était né, un endroit où il se sentait bien, où il se sentait lui.

La pièce était petite et sobre. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et les meubles - rares - étaient clairs. Entre les deux fenêtres latérales, le mur était recouvert de photos familiales. A droite de la porte, un immense lit était positionné contre le mur. A son opposé, un mur de verre laissait apparaître la salle de bain privative. Sasuke posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet, balança sa veste sur la banquette au pied du lit et se jeta sur le matelas. Il se retourna sur le dos, les bras en croix et releva le visage. Par la verrière de toit positionnée juste au-dessus de son lit, il suivit quelques instants la course d'un nuage et murmura :

\- Un bébé … un bébé dans la famille.

Les yeux perdus dans le blanc cotonneux, il repensa au nombre de fois où il s'était assuré que Karin ne tomberait pas enceinte. Est-ce qu' Itachi aurait été aussi content que lui l'était aujourd'hui si Karin avait eu un enfant ? Il ne servait à rien de se poser cette question, il n'aurait jamais d'enfant avec elle.

Soudain, son regard buta contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent avait poussé le nuage hors de sa vision et son regard ne rencontra que le bleu du ciel. Son souffle se coupa aussitôt. Deux pupilles semblaient être apparues dans le ciel et le regardaient fixement. Et soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa langue sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou, sa main sur son sexe, son torse qui l'enfonçait dans le matelas, ses coups de butoirs contre ses fesses. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'affolait et il sentait son membre se durcir. Il tenta de résister un instant mais la chaleur qui montait en lui était de plus de plus forte. Il posa une main sur son pantalon et fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair de sa braguette.

\- Putain, Naruto … qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Un soupir d'aise franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'abandonna à son souvenir.


	7. Demain, c'est le grand soir

Je crois que Sasuke va faire une manif pour ne plus passer entre mes pattes. Mais il ne peut m'échapper et son calvaire ne fait que commencer ...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Itachi appuya sur la petite télécommande disposée sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Le portail électrique se referma derrière la camionnette blanche qui sortait de la propriété. Dans son dos, deux paires d'yeux ne quittaient pas la table de la salle à manger. Huit personnes pouvaient s'installer facilement autour de la surface plane pourtant la nappe bleue claire disparaissait sous le nombre impressionnant de petites assiettes et de boites isothermes de toutes tailles. Le maître de maison souffla et fit face à son tour à la montagne de nourriture.

\- Comment allons-nous manger tout ça ?

Sasuke s'approcha de la table et souleva une coupelle.

\- Si je me souviens bien de ce que la serveuse a dit, c'est : entrée froide dans les assiettes, poisson dans les boites isothermes blanches, viande dans les beiges …

\- Ouais. Les boites isothermes ont des fils électriques. Elles sont reliées à un accu qui les réchauffe. Elle a déposé les desserts dans la cuisine avec un système semblable, mais qui tient au frais …

Sasuke sourit en haussant les sourcils.

\- Les desserts, évidement, j'allais les oublier. Votre traiteur des stars, il croit qu'on est combien de dizaines de personnes à manger, ce soir ?

Konan souleva à son tour une mini cloche.

\- Whaou, c'est magnifique …

Sur la petite assiette blanche au fin liseré doré, reposaient, côte à côte, trois asperges vertes sur lesquelles étaient alignées trois coquilles st jacques légèrement grillées. Un petit monticule noir de caviar surmontait chaque noix tandis que des zébrures de sauce vert tendre terminaient le plat.

Curieux, Sasuke ouvrit l'une des boites isothermes. A l'intérieur, il y avait la même petite assiette blanche au liseré doré. Trois petits médaillons de poisson rosé étaient disposés en triangle autour d'un petit pot central rempli d'un liquide doré. Le poisson reposait sur ce qu'il jugea être une sorte de flan. Des morceaux de tuile recouverts d'amandes étaient disposés harmonieusement tout autour de l'assiette. Ce plat lui donna immédiatement faim.

Soudain, Itachi frappa dans les mains et organisa ses troupes :

\- Konan, trois feuilles et trois crayons … Sasuke, range-moi la table et fais nous de la place pour nous y installer … je me charge des couverts, des verres et de l'eau ! Nous allons avoir besoin d'être méthodiques. Nous allons noter chaque plat et inscrire nos impressions, comme tout expert culinaire qui se respecte !

Il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour goûter à chaque plat, et l'annoter. Une heure de plus pour se mettre d'accord sur un menu unique pour le lendemain soir. Le dessert autour du citron avait fait l'unanimité par sa fraîcheur après un tel repas. Trois petits desserts citronnés étaient rassemblés sur la même assiette : tarte, flan, sorbet étaient agrémentés de fruits frais et de chantilly savoureuse. Konan avait su convaincre les deux hommes sur l'entrée : une tarte fine aux tomates multicolores couronnée de lamelles de fromage frais et de basilic. Itachi ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le magret de canard aux figues. Le plat était présenté avec un millefeuille de bacon grillé et de purée de céleri qui l'avait fait fondre. A la grande surprise du couple, Sasuke avait fait entendre sa voix. Il avait été inflexible sur le poisson. Au moment du choix du second plat du repas, il s'était précipité sur l'assiette qu'il avait découverte par hasard et en avait presque gémi de bonheur. Le fondant du flan aux courgettes, la douceur du poisson, le craquant de la tuile aux amandes … c'était le meilleur plat qu'il ait mangé de toute sa vie et il avait fait comprendre qu'il comptait bien en remanger le lendemain.

C'est donc fourbus et le ventre bien plein que les trois Uchiha rangeaient la cuisine et la salle à manger. Seule Konan semblait avoir bien supporté le repas et avoir encore de l'énergie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle mangeait pour deux ? Elle et Sasuke se chargeaient de la grande salle tandis qu' Itachi se chargeait de la vaisselle. Même si l'équipe du traiteur les relaveraient certainement, il avait tenu à rendre des assiettes et cloches impeccables. Soudain, la voix d 'Itachi s'éleva, soucieuse, depuis l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Eh, venez voir … on a un problème …

En moins de deux secondes Konan et Sasuke le rejoignirent dans la cuisine. Itachi était adossé à la table et il pointait du doigt une boîte sombre déposée sur l'un des meubles de la cuisine.

\- Elle est reliée à l'accumulateur.

La voix basse de l'ainé Uchiha sonna comme une sentence. Ils avaient oublié un dessert. Konan fut la plus téméraire : elle s'approcha de la boîte et, lentement, l'ouvrit. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes.

\- C'est bon ! Ce ne sont que des thermos !

Itachi, rassuré, s'approcha et étudia les étiquettes qui habillaient les fines bouteilles isothermes.

\- « Kona d'Hawaï» « Blue Mountain de Jamaïque » « Brun de Panama » … Chérie, ce sont des grands crus de café … La dernière bouteille ne porte pas d'étiquette …

Il n'hésita pas et décapsula le thermos non identifié. Un parfum sucré envahit aussitôt ses narines.

\- Du … du chocolat ?

Konan, qui avait fouillé au fond de la boite, poussa un petit cri :

\- Y'a encore quelque chose !

Elle tenait dans ses mains une petite boite bleue. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, des petits carrés de chocolat tombèrent sur le marbre du meuble. Elle en attrapa un et l'engloutit aussitôt en riant. Elle ne vit pas, dans son dos, Sasuke se figer. Il n'y avait que des carrés de chocolat blanc dans la petite boîte.

Sasuke se tourna pour la centième fois dans son lit. Il se repassait sans cesse le déroulement de cette singulière soirée. Il se souvenait de chacun des plats qui lui avaient été présentés et quelques coïncidences le dérangeaient. Le poisson pour commencer, avec sa tuile croquante … Il parierait que c'était de la truite aux amandes revisitée. La farandole de desserts au citron pour continuer. C'était, de loin, la meilleure assiette de desserts de toutes celles proposées. Elle avait fait l'unanimité. C'était exactement les composants du repas qu'il avait pris il y avait deux jours. Mais le pire, c'était le thermos de chocolat chaud avec ces satanés carrés de chocolat blanc dans leur boite bleue. Il mit un coup de poing dans son oreiller et jura à voix haute.

\- Bordel ! je deviens dingue ! ce ne sont que des coïncidences ! co-in-ci-dences ! Naruto n'est pas ici et il n'est pas traiteur, il est kiné ! ki-né !

Il frappa à nouveau son pauvre oreiller lorsqu'une petite voix vicieuse murmura dans sa tête :

\- _Qu'est ce tu en sais, qu'il est vraiment kiné ?_

Sasuke se redressa dans son lit, choqué. Il venait vraiment de penser ça ? Il soupira longuement et admit la réalité que son inconscient lui criait. Oui, il n'avait aucune preuve que ce que le blond lui avait dit soit la vérité. Il repensa au moment où il lui avait dit que son père viendrait le chercher porte dauphine et, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas bien vue, il était certain que c'était une femme qui lui avait sauté au cou sur le parking.

\- Et merde ! Je ne dois plus y penser, à ce type ! J'ai pris mon pied au lit pour la première fois de ma vie, OK, mais … je ne le reverrai jamais plus. Je dois avancer, bordel.

Sasuke se recoucha et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Le soleil se levait déjà lorsque le sommeil daigna accueillir le malheureux jeune homme.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. La lumière qui passait par la verrière au-dessus de lui, les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Il leva le bras et plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer le cadran de sa montre : elle affichait fièrement 14 : 28. Sasuke se redressa dans un petit cri. Quatorze heures ? De l'après-midi ? D'un bond il se leva et fila sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Sasuke encore humide qui déambulait dans sa chambre. Nu, il fit coulisser la longue porte sous la charpente qui cachait son dressing. Machinalement, il attrapa un caleçon noir et l'enfila. Il fit un pas de côté et se retrouva face à une dizaine de chemises. Il tendit la main au hasard et en attrapa une. Soudain, ses doigts se refermèrent fortement sur le tissu. La chemise qu'il tenait était blanche, comme toutes les autres. La petite voix dans sa tête répétait :

 _\- Ta chemise blanche est très jolie mais … tu disparais à l'intérieur. Tu mérites mieux._

Sasuke grogna :

\- La ferme ! Je le sais.

Il relâcha la chemise qui tomba au sol. Son regard bascula vers sa gauche. Une dizaine de costumes de diverses couleurs l'attendaient. Mais comment choisir un costume sans connaitre la couleur de sa chemise ? Il avait perdu l'habitude d'associer les couleurs depuis qu'il ne portait que des chemises blanches. Cela pouvait paraitre un acte insignifiant mais il était impatient de s'y remettre. Comme quand il était plus jeune, aujourd'hui il voulait personnellement choisir ses vêtements et les associer selon son humeur. Sasuke grimaça, réfléchit puis sourit. Il savait où trouver de magnifiques chemises de couleur. Sans plus hésiter, il se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre.

En caleçon noir et pieds nus, il descendit d'un étage. Un long couloir lui faisait face. A sa gauche, il y avait une chambre d'ami qui ne tarderait pas à se transformer en chambre d'enfant, puis le bureau du couple. En face, de l'autre côté du couloir, il y avait leur chambre et, juste à côté de Sasuke, le dressing. La pièce avait deux accès : l'une par la chambre, l'autre par le couloir. Il s'approcha de la porte du couloir.

La porte grinça lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il tâtonna à sa gauche et ses doigts accrochèrent l'interrupteur qu'il enclencha aussitôt. La pièce était aveugle mais des dizaines de petits points lumineux au plafond l'éclairaient parfaitement. Les murs était couverts d'étagères et de tringles où étaient suspendus les vêtements. D'un côté de la pièce, il y avait des dizaines de costumes, de cravates, de chemises, de chaussures d'homme. De l'autre côté, des robes, chemisiers, jupes, tailleurs, chaussures à talons. Le centre de la pièce, lui, était occupé par un meuble carré qui renfermait les accessoires.

Sasuke soupira. La coquetterie de son frère ne s'était pas arrangée avec son mariage. Il se dirigea vers les chemises. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Quelque part, entre toutes ces chemises de marque trop grandes pour lui, il y avait quelques perles rares. Il entendait encore Konan lui dire qu' Itachi ne jetait rien, qu'il gardait même les chemises qu'il avait achetées sans les essayer et qui s'étaient avérées trop petites pour lui. Alors, il poussa les portes-miroir, fouilla, retourna des cols pour étudier les étiquettes, pesta contre la trop grande taille de son frère, contre la sienne qui était trop petite, et finalement, poussa un cri de victoire. Devant lui, une quinzaine de chemises étaient pendues en hauteur, bien loin de toutes les autres. Son doigt glissa sur l'arc en ciel de tissus. Il n'avait nul besoin de se demander laquelle il allait choisir, l'une d'entre elle lui avait déjà sauté aux yeux. C'était l'avant dernière à sa gauche. Lorsque son doigt se posa dessus, il s'y arrêta. Son toucher était doux et frais. De la soie ? Il la décrocha du cintre et retourna vers la porte de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsque des voix lui parvinrent. Il avait des personnes dans le couloir et ce n'était ni Konan, ni Itachi.

Sasuke, la main sur la poignée de la porte, se plaqua contre la surface en bois. Il était hors de question de sortir face à ces inconnus en caleçon ! Il hésitait entre regagner la chambre conjugale pour s'y cacher ou verrouiller la porte en priant pour que la serrure soit silencieuse, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

\- On doit se surpasser pour ce repas.

Sasuke se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était une voix d'homme, grave et chaude. Une voix de femme lui répondit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange, tout sera prêt dans moins d'une heure. Le service sera facile. Le repas ne devrait pas dépasser les deux heures.

La voix de femme se fit hésitante.

… Tu … tu viens passer la nuit chez moi, ce soir ?

L'homme souffla sa réponse à voix basse.

\- Si tout se passe bien, évidemment.

La jeune femme réprima un petit cri de joie et un bruit étouffé arriva jusqu'à Sasuke. Il se détacha de la porte et se colla à son embrasure. Très lentement, il tourna la poignée de la porte et l'entrebâilla. A quelques centimètres de lui, au milieu du couloir, le couple s'embrassait. Il avait juste sous son nez le dos de l'homme, large, puissant. Il était habillé tout en noir. Le nœud de son long tablier, également noir, pendait entre les deux globes de ses fesses. Tout ce qu'il voyait de la femme, c'était ses deux mains. Il nota la présence d'une bague ornée d'une pierre rose à son annulaire gauche. Les doigts caressaient tendrement la masse de cheveux de son partenaire et jouaient avec l'une de ses mèches … une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Sasuke sut aussitôt où il avait entendu cette voix, à qui appartenait ce dos puissant, ces fesses bien dessinées, ces cheveux blonds.

Naruto.


	8. Un repas de famille pas comme les autres

et voilà le fameux repas familial ! Est-ce qu' Itachi va sortir les cotillons et le Trivial pursuit pour une soirée endiablée ? Est-ce que Sasuke va chanter en hurlant " Les sardines " ?

Pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'à lire !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il fit le vide en lui et ferma son esprit aux voix qui lui parvenaient faiblement. L'air frais emplit ses poumons avant qu'il ne le souffle longuement. Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa maîtrise de soi pour faire face à cette soirée. Nerveusement, il resserra le nœud de sa cravate gris souris, de la même couleur que son costume. Il ajusta les manches de sa chemise et souffla à nouveau. Il avait passé l'après-midi dans le sous-sol de la résidence, dans la petite salle de sport de son frère, à frapper sur un sac de sable pendu au plafond. A un moment, il avait bien remarqué la présence de son aîné mais ce dernier l'avait laissé se défouler tranquillement et était reparti sans rien dire. Mais malheureusement, le sport n'avait pas réussi à l'apaiser. La douche froide qui en avait suivi, non plus. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était de ne pas se comprendre. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il voulait hurler, pleurer, bouder dans son coin et tout casser à la fois. Mais un Uchiha ne fait rien de tout ça. Son regard tomba sur ses doigts crispés sur la manchette mousquetaire de sa chemise. Il se força à les détendre et à frôler le tissu. La soie bleue claire luisit sous son geste et sembla un instant répondre à sa caresse. Étrangement cela calma le brun qui se murmura :

\- Bon. Je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas fou et que tu es dans le coin. Je sais aussi que tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, que tu m'as raconté des salades avec ton histoire de kiné et que tu sors avec la serveuse. Dans quelques heures, tu repartiras avec tes casseroles et je pourrai enfin tout oublier. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est survivre à ce repas.

Sasuke passa la main dans son cou et se massa. Il avait mal. Puis, il se redressa, bomba le torse, son regard se fit froid et il releva le menton. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et il sortit de sa chambre. Il était prêt.

L'ambiance dans le salon était chaleureuse. Deux petits groupes s'étaient formés. D'un côté, Itachi et son père, Fugaku, parlaient à voix basse – certainement de travail. De l'autre côté de la pièce, confortablement installées dans le canapé et un fauteuil, les trois femmes échangeaient joyeusement. Le rire haut perché de Karin fendait l'air régulièrement et les deux autres femmes, Konan et Mikoto arboraient de larges sourires. Sur la table basse, deux des trois coupes de champagne étaient à moitié vides, la dernière était intacte.

Sasuke entra dans la pièce. Il sentit les regards se poser sur lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les hommes. Fugaku, son père, portait un smoking noir avec une cravate blanche qui se fondait sur sa chemise également blanche. Il en faisait toujours trop pour ces repas familiaux. Sasuke était certain qu'un soir il viendrait en queue de pie. Le fils tendit la main à son père qui la lui attrapa mécaniquement sans cesser sa conversation avec son premier fils. Sasuke se tourna vers Itachi qui le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux. L'ainé Uchiha portait un costume léger, beige, qui mettait sa carrure en valeur. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire puis il se dirigea vers les femmes. Au passage, il attrapa la bouteille de champagne et remplit à nouveau les coupes de la table basse. Il se pencha ensuite vers sa mère. Elle portait une robe longue, légèrement rosée, d'une matière fluide et douce. Il ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent la peau de la joue de sa mère et qu'un effluve de parfum frais empli ses narines.

\- Bonjour, Maman. Tu es ravissante. Valentino ?

Mikoto se sentit rougir. Elle adorait quand son fils la complimentait. Elle hocha la tête lentement.

\- Tu connais mes couturiers favoris, Sasuke, c'est bien une robe de chez Valentino. Tu es superbe aussi, mon fils.

Sasuke sourit tendrement. S'il n'avait pas réussi à créer un lien affectif fort avec son père, malgré tous ses efforts, il était très proche de sa mère. Il aimait sa douceur et son apparente fragilité qui cachait la plus grande des forces de caractère. Konan lui ressemblait beaucoup en ça. Il glissa ensuite jusqu'à la jeune femme aux cheveux aux reflets bleutés. Elle portait une petite robe noire proche du corps qu'elle avait accessoirisée par une large ceinture et de hautes bottes en cuir clair. Elle tendit le cou pour mieux apprécier la bise de son beau-frère. Sasuke lui souffla un « tu es splendide aussi » qui la fis sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Karin. Elle portait une longue robe fourreau d'un rouge éclatant. Ses longs cheveux, rouges également, caressaient ses épaules dénudées. Sasuke trouva sa tenue vulgaire. La vision de femmes seulement habillées de lumière rouge dans certaines vitrines d'Amsterdam lui apparut. Il se força quand même à se pencher vers elle. Elle tendit aussitôt ses lèvres trop maquillées vers lui pour un rapide baiser.

Sasuke s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par sa fiancée alors que Konan et sa mère reprenaient leur conversation. Une main aux longs ongles vernis de rouge lui attrapa le coude.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

\- Hm ?

\- Cette chemise ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ai empruntée à Itachi. Elle ne te plait pas ?

Karin rehaussa ses lunettes rouges sur son nez.

\- Il n'y a que le blanc qui te va. Change-toi.

Sasuke se leva et lui sourit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, sincèrement. Il murmura un simple « non » en passant devant elle. Il ne fit pas attention aux yeux de sa fiancée qui s'écarquillaient de surprise. Il allait rejoindre son frère et son père lorsqu'une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Le regard de Sasuke tomba aussitôt sur sa main gauche. La bague à la pierre rose était là, il s'agissait donc bien de la jeune femme du couloir. Elle était habillée d'un chemisier et d'une jupe noire. Un nœud papillon blanc autour de son cou et un large serre-tête blanc autour de ses cheveux teints d'une étrange teinte rosée, accessoirisaient sa tenue. Son maquillage léger mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un vert profond. Sasuke soupira : Elle était jolie.

Elle s'approcha d' Itachi, se pencha respectueusement vers lui et murmura :

\- Le repas sera servi lorsque monsieur le voudra.

Itachi la remercia et s'approcha des femmes. Il se pencha devant sa mère et lui tendit la main.

\- Si vous voulez bien passer à table, madame.

Mikoto éclata d'un rire limpide. Elle entra dans le jeu de son fils et se releva en attrapant sa main.

\- Mais avec plaisir, mon cher hôte.

Itachi sourit et tendit sa seconde main à son épouse. Elle n'hésita pas et s'y pendit. Itachi eut l'idée fugace que les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus étaient à ses bras … et peut être bien même les trois, qui sait ?

Sasuke leur emboîta le pas lorsqu'une main s'accrocha à son bras. Karin avait bondi de son fauteuil et l'avait alpagué comme un cambrioleur en flagrant délit. Il haussa les yeux au ciel et suivit son frère.

La salle à manger avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des compositions florales dispersaient leur doux parfum aux quatre coins de la pièce. La vaisselle étincelait sur la table. Mikoto s'approcha du bouquet central et huma une des fleurs.

\- Konan, Itachi, vous avez fait des folies pour ce repas.

Itachi passa derrière sa mère et lui tira sa chaise. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et murmura :

\- Pour une fois que tu n'as pas à t'occuper d'organiser ce repas mensuel, on a tenu à te faire honneur.

Itachi s'assit à la droite de sa mère. Son épouse s'installa à sa droite, sur le petit côté de la table. Fugaku Uchiha choisit de s'installer en face de sa belle-fille, à la gauche de Mikoto. Sasuke, lui, accéléra le pas pour atteindre la place à coté de Konan : un repas entre son père et sa fiancée serait un repas en enfer, et il n'était pas assez serein pour survivre à une telle situation.

Le repas commença aussitôt que tout le monde était à sa place. La jeune serveuse poussa un chariot de la cuisine à la salle à manger. Elle présenta le plat, servit les assiettes qui étaient déposées sur le chariot puis s'attela à servir le vin. Sasuke capta le regard qu' Itachi et Konan échangèrent lorsque la fine tarte à la tomate fut déposée devant eux. Il ignorait quand le couple avait décidé de parler du bébé. Dès l'entrée ? Mais Konan interpella Mikoto sur leur prochain rendez-vous shopping commun et la conversation reprit de plus belle.

Dans son coin, le nez dans son assiette, Sasuke fulminait. S'il restait en lui le moindre doute sur la présence de Naruto dans les cuisines de son frère, il venait de s'envoler lorsque la serveuse avait annoncé le nom de l'entrée : tarte fine façon soleil levant. Soleil levant ! Comme le nom de l'aire d'autoroute où ils avaient … enfin bref … comme le nom de cette putain d'aire d'autoroute ! Bon, objectivement, c'est vrai que la tarte aux différentes tomates, avec les éclats de fromage sur un seul de ses cotés, ressemblait vraiment à un soleil se levant mais … il avait des milles autres façons de nommer ce plat, non ?

C'est la main de Konan qui s'était posée sur son poignet qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Sasuke. Elle lui adressait un regard mi interrogatif mi soucieux. Il était en effet le seul à ne pas avoir encore entamé son assiette. Il la rassura d'un sourire et prit sa première bouchée. C'était délicieux. Cela renvoya aussitôt son esprit sur cette fameuse aire d'autoroute où il avait connu d'autres délices. Il se força à ne plus y penser et reporta son attention sur la conversation. Sa mère s'intéressait toujours aux fleurs du centre de table ? C'était une composition basse de fleurs de couleur blanche, d'où jaillissaient de longues tiges qui portaient des dizaines de fleurs d'un rose flamboyant, créant un feu d'artifice de couleur fuchsia sur la table. Elle tenait l'une de ces fleurs et la portait régulièrement à son nez pour humer son délicat parfum.

\- C'est du lilas d'inde.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Sasuke. C'est Itachi qui fut le plus prompt à s'exprimer.

\- Tu … tu t'y connais en fleurs, toi ?

Sasuke sourit. Il s'était juste rappelé son arrivée à l'aire du soleil levant et aux arbres que Naruto avait plantés avec son ami cuisiner. Sans même les avoir vus de près, il était certain que les fleurs de ce soir étaient de cette espèce.

\- Je suis plein de ressources, grand frère…

Itachi tut le fond de sa pensée. Ce n'était pas le fait que son frère s'y connaisse en fleurs qui l'avait étonné, c'était qu'il parle à un repas alors qu'aucune question directe ne lui avait été posée. D'un regard, il s'assura que la surprise était aussi visible sur le visage de ses parents. Konan, elle, souriait largement et Karin … Karin ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce que son fiancé avait dit. Elle mangeait en silence sans s'occuper de rien. Itachi se souvint des paroles de son épouse, hier, dans la cuisine : « il est différent ». Oui, Sasuke était différent. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait changé mais il aimait ça. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour retrouver le petit frère de sa jeunesse, celui qui était plein de vie, celui qui riait et parlait tout le temps, celui d'avant Karin.

La jeune serveuse réapparut avec son chariot aussitôt que les assiettes furent vidées. Discrètement, elle leva la table sans même que les conversations cessent. Le silence ne se fit que lorsqu'elle déposa de nouvelles assiettes pleines.

\- Pour continuer le chef vous propose son « Souvenir aux amandes ».

Sasuke ne put se retenir de pouffer. Le souvenir, c'était le sien, pas celui de Naruto. C'était celui de sa mère cuisinant pour lui alors qu'il était enfant. Il avait beau se mettre des baffes mentales et se répéter que ce salaud blond s'était bien moqué de lui, son petit jeu commençait à l'amuser. Ses yeux se fermèrent de bonheur lorsque sa langue toucha le fin poisson. Bon sang, c'était vraiment le meilleur plat qu'il ait mangé depuis très longtemps ! Au silence autour de la table, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'apprécier. C'est son père qui rompit le silence.

\- Itachi, j'ignore qui nous prépare ce repas, mais c'est délicieux.

L'ainé sourit. Son père était avare en compliment d'ordinaire. Il devait vraiment apprécier son plat.

\- C'est un ami. Il viendra prendre le café avec nous, je tiens à vous le présenter.

Sasuke tiqua. Prendre le café avec Naruto ? Jamais !

La serveuse déposa une des assiettes avec le canard devant Itachi. Il avait déjà le ventre bien plein avec les deux premiers plats mais il en fallait plus pour qu'il ne dévore pas cette petite merveille. Son attention n'était pourtant pas essentiellement portée sur son repas. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil discrets vers sa femme. Ils avaient décidé ensemble d'attendre LE bon moment pour annoncer la future arrivée du bébé mais Itachi voulait mettre la future mère en avant, que ce soit elle qui choisisse ce bon moment. Alors, il la surveillait tendrement, discrètement en attendant son signal. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir attiré son attention. Son jeune frère était aussi dans son collimateur. Il avait surpris sa rage dans la salle de sport, sa nervosité à l'apéritif, son amusement à présent et ne comprenait pas ses sautes d'humeur. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu autant de sentiments sur son visage.

\- Le chef vous propose à présent « le meilleur révélé »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Le meilleur révélé ? à propos d'un canard ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais rien ne collait. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec l'aire du soleil levant … et ça l'agaça. Alors finalement, Naruto n'allait pas jusqu'au bout de sa blague ? Puis il comprit. C'était exactement comme leur « aventure » de l'autoroute : il s'était bien marré avec lui une nuit puis était retourné dans les bras de cette pauvre fille. Le message de ce plat était assurément celui-là. Il n'avait pas été un canard mais un dindon de la farce. La plaisanterie ne le faisait plus rire du tout. Sasuke attrapa ses couverts et découpa rageusement le maudit volatile. Contrairement à hier, il ne le trouva pas bon.

Sasuke arrangea sa cravate pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se calmer. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur s'emballait. Il n'entendait plus les conversations, ne voyait pas son frère le dévisager. Il ne vit pas plus la serveuse changer son assiette pour y déposer son dessert. Non, la seule chose qui réussit à capter son attention fut une tasse qui était apparue soudainement devant lui. Une tasse de chocolat chaud dont l'odeur sucrée venait lui titiller les narines. Son regard glissa le long de la porcelaine fine et soudain, il grogna. Il était là.

Un petit morceau de chocolat était délicatement déposé sur la sous-tasse. Il était blanc, bien entendu, mais, contrairement à l'habitude, il n'était pas carré. Il avait une pointe et deux mamelons … oui … il avait une forme de cœur. Après ce foutu volatile, Naruto avait osé lui envoyer un cœur en conclusion à ce repas ! Son énervement remonta en flèche. Tout cela devait cesser. Immédiatement.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit lever le nez de sa tasse. Karin avait repoussé son assiette emplie des petits desserts au citron. Évidemment ! Elle ne prenait ni desserts ni café. Sa sacro-sainte taille de guêpe ne supportait pas le moindre gramme de sucre. Elle reposa sa serviette sur la table, prononça quelques mots que Sasuke ne chercha pas à comprendre et se leva. C'était sa chance !

Il attendit qu'elle ait disparu – surement en direction de la salle de bain – puis se leva à son tour. Son regard croisa celui étonné de Konan et tout lui revint en mémoire … le bébé ! Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer et un signe de tête en direction de son père. Elle sembla comprendre et baissa le menton. Elle acceptait sa proposition. C'était LE moment.

Sasuke s'excusa à voix basse et quitta la table. Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il butta dans la serveuse. Grands dieux, il lui restait quand même un peu de chance dans ce jour de malheur ! D'un geste rapide, il lui attrapa le coude et la repoussa dans le couloir.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Si vous cherchez la jeune femme, elle est …

\- Non. Où est-il ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bafouiller que Sasuke la pressait à nouveau.

\- Je me fous de vos affaires, à tous les deux. Je veux juste mettre les choses au clair, une fois pour toute. Alors où est-il ? en cuisine ?

\- Qu … qui ?

La question surprit l' Uchiha. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils puissent être plusieurs en cuisine.

\- Na… Naruto … Naruto Uzumaki !

Le regard de la serveuse s'éclaira.

\- Naru ? Oh oui, il est dans le camion, dehors.

Sasuke la relâcha et se tourna vers la sortie sans plus s'occuper d'elle.

Une camionnette frigorifique blanche était garée sur les gravillons, juste derrière son Audi. Les portes arrière étaient grandes ouvertes.


	9. Face à face

C'est l'heure des retrouvailles. Est ce qu'elles se passeront bien ? Est-ce que j'ai terminé de maltraiter ce pauvre petit Sasuke ? Bien évidemment non !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Sasuke examina le camion. Le fourgon tanguait légèrement d'un côté à l'autre selon les déplacements de celui qui était à l'intérieur. Il avança silencieusement sur le gravier et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un homme était penché sur un évier et semblait laver quelque chose. Un homme habillé tout de noir avec un long tablier qui lui ceinturait les reins. Un homme blond que Sasuke reconnu aussitôt : l'homme du couloir, son amant d'une nuit, Naruto.

L'Uchiha se fondit dans l'obscurité du jardin pour s'approcher encore plus. Il gravit silencieusement les quelques marches à l'arrière de la remorque et se posta à la porte. Le blond ne l'avait toujours pas entendu. Il lavait des ustensiles de cuisine puis les rangeait dans un placard à sa droite, parfaitement à l'aise et dans son élément. Cela conforta Sasuke qu'il avait été floué. Il avait bien à faire à un traiteur et non à un kinésithérapeute. Son regard s'attarda sur le dos qui lui faisait face. Il était large, parfaitement taillé, ses muscles roulaient sous le tissu sombre et Sasuke le trouva beau. Ses poings se fermèrent aussitôt. Il se détesta pour encore apprécier la vision de ce corps qui n'avait cessé de jouer avec lui. Il était venu l'affronter pour que ce jeu cesse et il allait cesser immédiatement. On ne jouait pas impunément avec un Uchiha. Sa voix tremblotait légèrement d'énervement lorsqu'il l'interpella.

\- Naru ?

Le blond coupa aussitôt l'eau et se retourna vers le meuble qu'il finit de remplir, encore tout à sa tâche.

\- Ouais ? tu veux quelque chose, Sakura ?

Sasuke se redressa. Cet idiot ne reconnaissait même pas la voix de sa copine ? Cela termina de l'énerver.

\- C'est pas Sakura, idiot.

Naruto se figea, le bras en l'air. Il se retourna lentement et les deux hommes se firent face.

\- Ah … merde ... c'est toi …

Un large sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du cuisinier.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de venir te voir, je me suis occupé de ton rep…

Le coup de poing le cueillit à la pointe du menton. Il lui fit perdre l'équilibre et l'envoya valser dans les meubles derrière lui. D'un bond, Sasuke était sur lui. Il l'attrapa par le devant de sa chemise et le souleva vers lui.

\- Écoute-moi bien, connard. Tu t'es bien amusé, mais c'est terminé. Ton petit jeu de ce soir avec les plats, leurs noms, c'est une chose. Se foutre de moi devant ta copine, et pire, devant ma famille, c'en est une autre. Ton cœur en chocolat, tu peux te le mettre où je pense. T'as fini de bosser ? Alors casse-toi et si je te revois tourner autour de mon frère ou du reste de ma famille, je m'occuperai personnellement de te passer l'envie de recommencer !

Il repoussa violemment le blond et se retourna. Il allait quitter le camion lorsqu'il se fit attraper par le coude.

\- Attends ! Je ne comprends pas …

Sasuke se libéra d'un mouvement brusque et fit face.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Monsieur le kiné ne comprend pas ? Oups, c'est vrai que tu as perdu ta table de massage, tu n'as trouvé qu'une casserole pour t'occuper les mains ? Désolé, avec le repas, les fesses de ta copine n'étaient pas disponibles !

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Naruto avait à son tour bondit sur lui. Le brun se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi de la camionnette par un torse puissant. Le visage du blond se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien et Sasuke eut l'impression que ses pupilles bleues se teintaient d'orange sous la colère alors qu'il grognait :

\- Ça suffit ! Je te dis que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

Sasuke se débâtit de plus belle et une fois de plus, affronta le regard du blond.

\- Je t'ai vu, connard. Je t'ai vu embrasser cette pauvre fille après qu'elle t'ait demandé de venir chez elle ce soir. Elle sait que tu couches avec tout ce que tu croises ?

\- Bordel, je n'ai pas embrassé de … Attends … Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu ? Et où ?

Sasuke éclata de rire.

\- Ah ! Tu ne nies déjà plus ? C'était en début d'après-midi, dans le couloir du premier, quand vous êtes sortis du bureau de mon frère ! Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- Et tu m'as reconnu ?

\- Tu vois d'autres blonds ici, toi ?

Le regard de Naruto sembla s'éclairer.

\- Et la fille, tu dis que c'était Sakura ?

La question troubla Sasuke.

\- C'était la serveuse de ce soir, oui.

Naruto sembla choqué. Il se recula et libéra Sasuke.

\- Ben merde ! C'est la meilleure celle-là !

Sasuke ne demanda pas son reste. En deux pas, il était à la porte du véhicule. Il mit un pied sur la première marche lorsque ...

\- Sasuke ! S'il te plait !

L'interpellé ferma les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que son prénom prononcé par ce salaud lui faisait tant d'effet ? Il se retourna une dernière fois et releva le menton, fièrement. Il était un homme, bordel. Si l'autre voulait parler, il se devait de l'écouter.

Naruto ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque le brun se retourna. Il savait que s'il avait tenté de s'approcher ou pire, tenté de le toucher, il aurait certainement fui. Alors il se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui du brun et d'ouvrir son cœur.

\- Je te promets que je ne sors pas avec Sakura. Je suis cuisiner, OK, mais je serai aussi kiné dans quelques mois. Je ne t'ai pas menti à ce sujet. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, d'ailleurs. Tout ce que j'ai fait … tout ce que j'ai fait c'est taire que j'allais venir cuisiner ce soir pour quelqu'un qui portait le même nom que toi. Je … je n'ai pas osé croire que la vie m'autorisait à te revoir si facilement. Je … je sais que c'est complètement dingue mais … je t'aime. Ouais, je t'aime, Sasuke.

Sasuke affronta le regard du blond pendant de longues secondes. Son ton était glacial lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Je ne te crois pas. Disparait.

Sasuke retourna dans la maison sans se retourner. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait faire. Le soulagement viendrait vite, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le couloir, il dut se retenir à l'un des murs. Pourquoi est-ce que ses jambes tremblaient autant ?

Il prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir avant de retourner dans la salle à manger. La soirée n'était pas terminée. Plus tard, ses parents et Karin repartiraient. Les uns retourneraient à la résidence familiale, l'autre irait dormir dans leur appartement parisien avant de redescendre à St Tropez demain. Lui, pouvait encore rester dormir chez son frère. Leur lien fraternel était fort, cela ne choquerait personne. Il devait donc encore tenir le coup quelques heures. Juste quelques heures.

Sasuke se secoua. Comme à son habitude, il resserra sa cravate et souffla pour se calmer. Il grimaça lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur la soie grise : le haut de ses phalanges était douloureux. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, son masque impassible était réinstallé sur son visage. Plus personne, pas même son frère, n'arriverait à lire en lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle à manger, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait eu du changement. Pour commencer, Konan avait changé de place. Elle se trouvait à présent à la place de son époux, à la droite de Mikoto. Les deux femmes, tout sourire, se tenaient par les mains et discutaient à bâton rompus. A l'autre bout de la table, Karin et Fugaku discutaient à voix basse. Itachi se tenait debout entre les deux chaises de son père et de sa belle-sœur.

Mikoto fut la première à remarquer la présence de son second fils.

\- Sasuke ! Enfin tu reviens avec nous ! Tu ne sais pas ce que Konan et Itachi nous ont annoncé ? Oh, mais que je suis bête, bien sûr que tu le sais ! Comment est-ce qu'un fils Uchiha pourrait ignorer quelque chose qui concerne son frère ?

Sasuke souffla. D'un coup, il se sentait plus léger. La vie reprenait son court habituel : ses parents, son frère, Konan et … Karin. Il ne devait plus penser qu'à eux et à ce petit être qui allait arriver très vite et agrandir sa famille. Il se rassit à sa place et s'intéressa à la discussion des deux femmes.

Soudain, son père frappa son verre avec sa fourchette.

\- S'il vous plait, puisque c'est le jour des grandes nouvelles, je tiens à dire quelque chose ! Itachi, pourrais-tu regagner ta place ?

Le fils obéit à son père. Konan voulut se lever pour lui rendre sa place mais, d'un geste sur l'épaule, il lui fit comprendre que la sienne lui convenait. Itachi s'installa donc à la gauche de Sasuke et les deux frères eurent tout le loisir d'échanger des regards interrogatifs qui aboutirent à la même conclusion : aucun des deux ne savait ce que leur père allait dire.

Fugaku prit quelques instants pour choisir ses mots. Il releva ensuite le visage et chercha le regard de son épouse. Mikoto plongea dans ses yeux noirs et lui sourit tendrement. Elle, elle savait ce que son mari allait dire.

\- Très bien … l'heure est venue. Comme vous le savez, Itachi, Sasuke, votre mère et moi-même avons créé l'entreprise que nous aimons tous, bien avant votre naissance. Ma chère Mikoto, même enceinte, même mère, n'a jamais ménagé sa peine à mes côtés. Il est temps pour moi de la remercier à la hauteur de ses sacrifices. C'est pourquoi … je vais ... dès demain ... lancer la procédure de ma destitution.

Fugaku tourna la tête et regarda son fils ainé, en face de lui.

\- … Itachi, je te passe la main. Tu es désormais le président de la compagnie. Ta mère et moi allons organiser notre prochaine vie loin des réunions, du stress et du travail. Je sais qu'elle rêve d'un tour du monde … ce sera donc notre unique préoccupation des prochains mois. Tu vas être père, mon fils. Je te charge de faire prospérer l'entreprise familiale pour la transmettre à mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille.

Itachi soupira. Dire qu'il avait prévu ce que son père avait dit était faux mais … il le sentait venir depuis déjà très longtemps. Il avait eu le temps d'y penser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Konan qui avait encore les yeux écarquillés par l'annonce du départ de son beau-père. Il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair rapidement. Décidément, ce repas était très loin d'un simple repas en famille ! Il souffla et se jeta à l'eau :

\- Père. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses une telle déclaration ce soir. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en retraité voyageur aux quatre coins de la planète. Cette entreprise, notre entreprise, elle coule dans tes veines. Mais je sais aussi que tu aimes ton épouse. Infiniment. Plus que l'entreprise, plus que tes fils, plus que tout...

Le regard de Fugaku se fit dur. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait le discours de son fils. Mais Itachi ne semblait pas devoir s'arrêter de sitôt.

… Mais je connais aussi Maman. Elle saura te garder auprès d'elle… et te faire quitter l'entreprise définitivement. Elle mérite de vivre enfin en couple et non en trio avec le bureau, et tu en es conscient. En partant, tu fais de moi le président de la compagnie ? Alors je vais parler en président. Je ferai grandir cette entreprise, oui, mais je ne le ferai pas seul. Ce n'est pas que je ne pourrais pas la faire prospérer seul, c'est que je ne le veux pas. Je vais être clair, Père. Je refuse de porter seul l'entreprise. Ce sera avec Sasuke ou pas. J'ai entendu toute ma vie ton refrain sur l'aîné, sur le fait que j'étais ton successeur, le seul en qui tu avais confiance. Oh, tu m'as parfaitement formé pour la gestion des hommes et de l'entreprise, tu n'as aucun souci à avoir de ce côté mais … pour l'informatique pure, pour la création future … Sasuke est bien meilleur que moi et je ne ferai pas la même erreur que toi : Je n'ignorerai pas les qualités de l'homme qui partage le même sang que le mien.

Itachi se redressa sur son siège et tendit sa main gauche. Ses doigts attrapèrent ceux de Konan et les serrèrent.

… Il y a encore une chose. Je ne compte pas délaisser mon enfant. Seul aux commandes, je devrais le sacrifier pour le bien de l'entreprise. C'est inconcevable pour moi. Je veux et je dois partager cette place avec mon frère.

Fugaku sourit. Il était satisfait. Comme il l'avait pensé, son fils prenait déjà le pouvoir. Il n'avait pas mis deux minutes avant d'imposer ses volontés.

\- Tu seras un chef d'entreprise parfait, Itachi. Mais, tout comme moi, tu ne pourras compter que sur ton épouse pour t'épauler. Sasuke ne sera pas co-président avec toi. Il va nous accompagner dans notre tour du monde. Ce sera notre cadeau, à sa mère et moi.

Itachi regarda son frère et murmura :

\- Cadeau ?

\- Oui, mon fils. Ce voyage sera son voyage de noces. Karin souhaite enfin l'épouser. Le mariage aura lieu avant la fin de l'été.


	10. Putain, quelle soirée !

Mais non, Sasuke, je ne veux pas te pousser au suicide, je m'ennuierais bien trop sans toi ! Allez, courage, c'est bientôt fini.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Le premier à bondir de sa chaise fut Itachi. Il demanda immédiatement à son père plus d'informations sur ce mariage qui semblait sorti de nulle part.

Sasuke, lui, semblait ne pas avoir compris les paroles de son père. Il était impassible et pourtant les mots se répercutaient en lui. « Mariage », « à la fin de l'été », « voyage de noce ». Ces mots ne pouvaient dire qu'une seule chose : il allait s'enchaîner à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il entendit vaguement la réponse de Fugaku à Itachi : dans la voiture qui les menait de l'aéroport à Paris, il avait demandé à Karin où elle et son fils en étaient et, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient programmé cette future union. Sasuke soupira. S'il n'avait pas pris la route seul, s'il avait accompagné sa fiancée à ce repas, rien n'aurait changé. La petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit aussitôt : « _Si tu n'avais pas pris la route vendredi, tu n'aurais pas rencontré Naruto_ »

Le prénom résonna dans son crâne. Naruto. Il repensa à ses derniers mots, à sa déclaration dans le camion. Il se revit aussi, haletant, sous ses assauts. Non. Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir rencontré ce type. Il l'avait … réveillé. Oui, c'est ça, il avait été un déclic dans sa vie, il avait ouvert une porte que le mariage refermait brutalement. Peu importait que le blond n'ait pas été honnête et que leur courte histoire se finisse par un jeu cruel de sa part. Il resterait un excellent souvenir.

Son regard tomba sur l'une des manches de sa chemise. Machinalement, sa main gauche se posa sur son avant-bras pour caresser la soie. Comme dans un rêve, il entendait la voix de son frère le défendre, tenter d'expliquer à leur père qu'il n'avait pas à organiser le mariage de son fils sans son accord. Sasuke sourit doucement en serrant le tissu entre ses doigts : son frère avait perdu d'avance. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette union de se faire. Une fois marié, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il irait chercher la robe violette au pressing du vieux port, ne mettrait plus que ces affreuses chemises blanches qu'elle idolâtrait tant, se laisserait exhiber auprès de ses copines ennuyantes comme la mort, plongerait plus que jamais dans ses chers programmes informatiques pour tenter de s'évader quelques heures, quelques jours …

Il se concentra sur la caresse de la douce matière par ses doigts. L'étoffe prenait des reflets plus clairs ou plus foncés selon ses gestes, elle semblait vivante. Et soudain, il la vit. Une prunelle s'était formée sur son bras, rapidement suivi par une seconde. Un regard. Son regard. Celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il attachait la cravate aux diamants cramoisis à son cou.

\- _Cette nuit ne vaut pas une chemise. Elle vaut bien plus. Tu vaux bien plus._

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il l'entendait prononcer cette phrase, il ressentait ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour leur dernier baiser.

\- _Tu vaux bien plus._

Les mots tournaient en lui, encore et encore. Au loin, il percevait les cris de son frère. Il allait finir par se fâcher vraiment avec leur père. Sasuke tendit la main. Sans même la voir, il trouva la main de son frère et la couvrit de la sienne. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers son frère et lui sourit.

\- Merci, Itachi. Tu peux te rasseoir maintenant.

Stupéfait, l'aîné se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Cette voix douce, ce regard tendre que lui seul connaissait étaient contrebalancés par le ton froid et impérieux. Ce n'était pas une demande de s'asseoir, c'était un ordre. Le premier ordre qui franchissait les lèvres de son petit frère depuis une éternité.

Calmement, Sasuke ramena sa main à lui. Lentement, il contracta ses muscles et prit appui sur ses paumes. Lui seul pouvait faire ce qu'il allait faire. Silencieusement, il se leva et se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier croisa ses bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu son second fils aussi maître de lui qu'en cet instant.

\- Père. Je n'épouserai pas Karin. Ni dans un mois, ni dans un an, jamais. Je le regrette mais il faudra changer vos plans.

Fugaku se redressa dans sa chaise. Son second fils avait décidé de lui tenir tête ? C'était nouveau ça.

\- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

Sasuke n'hésita pas.

\- Parce que je ne l'aime pas … mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait être si catégorique, j'ai appris à vivre auprès d'elle malgré ça, je m'y suis fait.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Pour l'instant, elle se satisfait de la situation mais à terme, dans quelque temps, elle sera blessée et ne sera pas heureuse. Je ne lui souhaite pas ça.

\- C'est faux !

Karin venait de crier. Elle se leva et se planta devant son fiancé.

\- … je t'interdis de dire que je ne t'aime pas ! Je t'aime !

Sasuke se tourna vers elle.

\- Non, Karin. Tu aimes avoir de l'emprise sur moi et sur mon père. Tu aimes me manipuler, me modeler, m'utiliser, m'habiller. Tu joues avec moi comme avec une poupée mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Si tel était le cas, tu saurais qui je suis, or tu ne le sais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, puisque j'ai agit de la même manière avec toi. Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais de moi pour justement éviter de me demander ce que tu voulais vraiment, quelle femme se cachait sous les artifices, ou qui tu voulais être dans le futur.

\- C'est faux !

La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres. Sasuke se rapprocha d'elle et la prit tendrement par les épaules.

\- Soyons lucides, toi et moi, pour une fois, et honnêtes. Nous ne nous sommes jamais intéressés l'un à l'autre et nous ne le ferons jamais. Quel est mon plat préféré ? ma couleur préférée ? ma chanson préférée ? combien de sucres dans mon café ? Ce ne sont que des futilités mais cela reflète l'intérêt que nous nous portons l'un à l'autre au quotidien. Je ne peux répondre à aucune de ces questions à ton sujet et tu ne peux le faire à propos de moi. Nous ne partageons rien, Karin. Nous avons vécu l'un à côté de l'autre pendant quatre ans, nous n'avons pas vécu ensemble.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et redressa son visage pour plonger dans ses yeux.

\- … On s'est mis ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureuse sans moi.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la relâcha. Elle vacilla un instant puis se reprit, sa voix montant dans les aigus sous la colère qui pointait. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais en amour, toi ? qui es-tu pour me dire comment aimer ? toi qui n'a jamais été capable de …

\- La truite aux amandes, le bleu azur, l'ouverture du Tannhäuser de Wagner, et … tu ne mets pas de sucre dans ton café vu que tu ne bois que du chocolat chaud.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la voix grave qui venait de s'élever depuis la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Tous ? Non. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait reconnu la voix à sa première intonation. Il attrapa le menton de Karin et plongea à nouveau dans son regard. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour lui murmurer :

\- Cet homme … cet homme m'a plus regardé en un jour que toi en quatre ans. Pour la première fois de ma vie, dans ses bras, je me suis senti précieux. Je sais à présent que je veux ressentir ça à nouveau et je ne le ressentirai jamais avec toi. C'est fini, Karin. Je ne veux plus n'être qu'une poupée obéissante entre tes doigts. Je veux aimer et être aimé. Je veux vivre, tout simplement.

Karin s'agita et se libéra de l'emprise du brun. Elle écrasa rageusement une larme qui voulait s'échapper et grogna un « tu me le paiera » rageur. Elle se redressa ensuite et fièrement, quitta sa place. Naruto s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer. Sasuke ne la regarda pas s'éloigner et se tourna aussitôt vers son père.

\- Je suis désolé, père. Je te fais perdre 45 % des parts de la société de son père. Ton plan était sur le point de s'accomplir et je fais tout rater. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Sasuke recula sa chaise et sortit à son tour de table. Quelques pas suffirent pour combler la distance qui le séparait de Naruto. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il voulait tenter de croire en sa déclaration, croire à ses réponses sur ce qu'il aimait. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Naruto sourit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils s'étaient compris. Sasuke, encore hésitant, tendit la main et Naruto l'attrapa immédiatement. Dans le dos du brun, Itachi se rapprocha de son épouse.

\- Konan, je vais retrouver Karin. Cette furie a déjà dû appeler un taxi. Dans son état elle est capable de saccager leur appartement ou pire. Le mieux c'est que je la ramène à St trop'. Il n'y a rien à quoi Sasuke tienne là-bas.

Sasuke n'eut pas le loisir d'en entendre plus. Son père s'était levé et il s'approchait des deux hommes.

\- Itachi, je me charge de raccompagner cette idiote. Visiblement, Sasuke ne viendra pas avec nous pendant notre voyage autour du monde. C'est dommage, en tant que co-président, les vacances sont rares.

Le regard du chef de famille glissa sur Naruto jusqu'à s'accrocher à leurs mains liées. Un fin sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres lorsqu'il demanda :

\- … Monsieur ?

\- Naruto, monsieur … Naruto Uzumaki.

Fugaku hocha la tête et disparut dans le couloir. Sasuke mit quelques secondes avant d'intégrer les derniers mots de son père. Il se tourna brusquement vers son frère qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi que lui. Ils avaient bien entendu "co-président" ? Un rire léger les fit réagir.

\- Ah lala, les hommes !

Mikoto déposa sa serviette sur la table et se leva. En se dirigeant vers les deux hommes debout, elle tendit une main vers son fils. Sasuke n'hésita pas et l'attrapa. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Naruto et, d'autorité, lui prit sa main libre.

\- Naruto, c'est ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- … Bienvenue dans la famille, Naruto. Merci de prendre soin de mon fils.

Elle offrit un sourire aux deux hommes qu'elle tenait tendrement puis se retourna vers son ainé.

\- … oh … et tu te trompes, Itachi. Ton père vous aime, tous les deux, bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Il a juste une manière étrange de vous le dire. Il a toujours pensé que vous vous partageriez l'entreprise familiale un jour mais il voulait plus que tout vous apprendre que la vie n'est pas un jeu facile, que la liberté est le plus important et qu'elle ne se gagne que d'une seule manière : en se battant. En t'opposant à lui aujourd'hui, Sasuke, tu as fait ce que ton frère a fait il y a déjà longtemps. Tu t'es imposé, tu as pris ta vie en main et tu t'es adressé à lui non plus en fils docile mais en égal, d'homme à homme. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu as passé ta vie à être soumis et obéissant sans nous faire voir qui tu étais vraiment, acceptant même cette stupide idée de couple avec cette … cette gourgandine. Tu avais certainement besoin de rencontrer ce jeune homme pour déployer tes ailes. Maintenant que tu t'es dressé face à l'homme que tu respectais le plus, nous n'avons aucun doute que tu pourras t'affirmer contre n'importe qui. Nous pouvons donc nous retirer l'esprit serein puisque nos deux enfants sont désormais deux hommes maitres de leur destin.

Mikoto déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son second fils et sortit de la pièce.

Sasuke suivit sa mère des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue puis il souffla longuement. Ce fut Itachi qui résuma parfaitement le fond de sa pensée.

\- Putain, quelle soirée ! Je prendrais bien un alcool fort, moi. Qui m'accompagne ?

Sasuke ne réfléchit pas plus et traîna Naruto à la table où Itachi versait un liquide doré dans trois grands verres ballons sous l'œil amusé de Konan. Les deux hommes aux doigts liés échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de séparer leurs mains pour tenir leur verre.

\- Mon dessert était si horrible que ça pour que tout le monde parte ?

Sasuke se retourna vers la porte d'où venait cette voix. Ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt qu'il vit l'homme qui venait de parler.

\- Mais non mon ami ! Ton dessert était comme tout le repas, un délice ! Un armagnac avec nous pour clôturer la soirée d'anthologie ? Approche donc ...

Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui avançait vers son frère. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, son corps fin était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs, ses hanches étaient ceinturées d'un long tablier sombre qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Une impression de douceur émanait de son visage fin, de ses grands yeux bleus, de son doux sourire, de ses longs cheveux blonds. Sasuke dut regarder à sa gauche pour s'assurer que Naruto était toujours au bout de sa main. Grands dieux ! Les deux hommes étaient pratiquement semblables ! Même tenue, même blondeur, mêmes magnifiques yeux bleus ! Seule la carrure était légèrement au désavantage de Naruto.

Ce fut Konan qui ramena le brun à la réalité.

\- Sasuke, tu ne connais pas Minato Namikaze ? Minato est le cuisiner de ce soir, l'ami dont nous t'avons parlé.

Sasuke ne put que fixer l'homme et bafouiller :

\- Le … le traiteur … le traiteur des stars …

\- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Le traiteur, c'est pas toi ?

\- Moi ? Bon sang, non ! Le traiteur, c'est mon père, moi je ne cuisine que certains accompagnements pour l'aider.

\- Ton … ton père ?

Naruto tira un peu Sasuke à l'écart.

\- oui, le traiteur des stars, comme tu l'appelles, c'est mon père. Moi, je traîne dans sa cuisine depuis que je sais marcher. J'ai appris auprès de lui toutes les ficelles du métier, ce qui m'a permis d'obtenir mon diplôme de cuisinier en candidat libre sans avoir suivi le moindre cours. Je travaille officiellement auprès de lui depuis mes quatorze ans, tous les weekends.

\- Et … le kiné ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu m'occuper des gens, soulager leurs douleurs. Comme je n'avais pas besoin de suivre des études de cuisine la semaine, j'ai suivi celles de kiné.

\- Mais ton nom … Uzumaki …

\- C'est le nom de famille de ma mère. Dans une cuisine, c'est plus facile d'être un jeune apprenti inconnu que le fils du patron. Mais comment tu connais mon nom, toi ?

Sasuke sourit sans répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table : Minato, Itachi et Konan discutaient paisiblement sans faire attention à eux. Il resserra la pression de ses doigts sur ceux de Naruto et murmura :

\- Viens.


	11. Ensemble

et voilà, la fin se dessine ... mais il reste encore quelques questions auxquelles il manque des réponses.

Petit rappel : la fic est sous rating M ... Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Sasuke tira Naruto derrière lui. Ils gravirent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Le brun avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent qui kidnappait son premier amour. Ses doigts ne lâchèrent ceux du blond qu'une fois la porte de sa chambre franchie.

Naruto reprit son souffle au milieu de la pièce. Il jeta un regard à Sasuke qui était plaqué contre la porte, la main encore sur l'interrupteur qu'il venait d'enclencher. Il tourna ensuite sur lui-même et admira la chambre. Son regard fut attiré par le mur de photos entre les fenêtres. Il y découvrit un Sasuke enfant puis adolescent. Il aima son sourire innocent. L'une des photos le fit sourire : il devait avoir six ans et était couché à travers le corps de son grand frère d'une douzaine d'années qui était tout aussi endormi que lui.

\- Ma mère nous a mitraillés toute notre enfance avec son appareil photo.

\- Elle a eu raison, vous êtes trop mignons.

Naruto nota qu'il n'y avait aucune photo récente. Il se jura de remédier à ce manque. Le Sasuke actuel était encore plus mignon que le Sasuke enfant. Son regard glissa ensuite sur le reste de la pièce : la décoration presque inexistante, les murs blancs, les meubles clairs … il avait l'impression d'être devant une page blanche qui attendait d'être écrite, une page qui n'avait pas encore dit qui elle était. Puis son regard tomba sur un petit monticule blanc posé sur le sol. Trois pas et il prenait la pièce de tissu entre les doigts. Une chemise ? Il se tourna vers le brun qui était toujours adossé à la porte et l'interrogea du regard. Sasuke baissa presque aussitôt les yeux et murmura.

\- Je … je n'ai pas réussi à la mettre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke réfléchit. Il se revoyait sortir de la douche, enfiler son caleçon noir puis être bloqué devant les chemises blanches. Un contact sur sa joue lui fit relever la tête. Le visage de Naruto était à quelques centimètres du sien. Le doré de ses cheveux, le bleu de ses yeux, le doré de sa peau bronzée, le rosé de ses lèvres, tout son champ visuel était occupé par le visage du blond.

\- Je … elle … elle manquait de couleur.

Naruto étala ses doigts sur la joue et les fit glisser le long du cou de Sasuke.

\- Tu ne manqueras plus jamais de couleur. Je serai ta couleur.

Sasuke sourit, c'était exactement le fond de sa pensée. Soudain, une des réponses de Naruto lui revint en tête.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit, tout à l'heure, que ma couleur préférée était le bleu ?

Naruto sourit à son tour et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui était contre lui.

\- J'avoue avoir triché. J'ignore si c'est vraiment ta couleur préférée, mais je te jure qu'elle va le devenir. Tu vois mes pupilles ? Je vais graver leur couleur en toi. Je veux que tu te noies dans leur bleu, encore et toujours. Tu ne verras plus qu'elles comme elles ne voient déjà plus que toi.

Sasuke se sentit rougir sous la déclaration du cuisinier-kiné. Il leva la main et attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds.

\- Je t'ai confondu avec ton père, c'est ça ?

\- Pour Sakura ? Il semblerait oui. Je charge ma meilleure amie d'enquêter sur la petite amie de mon père et il se trouve que c'est elle, sa petite amie. Ils ont bien caché leur jeu, ces deux-là.

\- Ta meilleure amie ?

\- Ouais. Je la considère comme une sœur. On a grandi ensemble. Elle a trainé dans les cuisines de mon père presque autant que moi.

Sasuke ne put étouffer un petit rire.

\- Et maintenant elle traine dans son lit …

\- Ouais … et moi …

\- Toi ?

Naruto rapprocha un peu plus son visage. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi … moi je rêve de trainer dans le tien …

Sasuke frissonna. Bon sang, il crevait d'envie d'embrasser Naruto. Son ventre se tordait d'impatience, son sexe pulsait déjà de désir. Il voyait la même envie dans les yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Mais il voulait profiter encore un peu de ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, de cette chaleur qui montait en lui et qui le rendait dingue. Alors il but le souffle de Naruto et articula difficilement :

\- Le … canard …

Ces mots surprirent Naruto. Ce n'était pas une réponse à sa dernière phrase, ça… si ? Il s'éloigna un peu du brun et grogna un « quoi ? » peu romantique. Sasuke pouffa et accrocha ses mains aux épaules du blond. Il se hissa même jusqu'à son oreille pour y murmurer :

\- Le canard, je n'ai pas compris l'allusion pour le nom du plat …

Mais le souffle du brun dans son oreille fut la tentation de trop pour Naruto. Il ne pouvait plus entendre les mots qui accompagnaient le souffle. Il colla leurs torses et plongea dans le cou qui était face à lui. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la peau pâle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il entende un gémissement. Il attrapa une cuisse du brun et la monta à sa hanche.

\- Saute

Sasuke n'hésita pas et obéit. Il accrocha ses chevilles autour du dos et se laissa porter. En s'éloignant de la porte, il put basculer un peu plus la tête en arrière et offrir son cou à son tortionnaire. Le matelas s'enfonça sous leurs poids.

Naruto déposa délicatement le corps qu'il transportait. Il n'arrivait encore pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. En regagnant la cuisine, il avait entendu les déclarations du brun à sa fiancée. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout en répondant à sa place et … ça avait marché. Sa déclaration d'amour avait atteint sa cible ! Il enfouit une nouvelle fois son nez dans le cou du brun. Bon sang, son odeur allait devenir sa drogue ! Ses mains remontèrent le long du ventre de son partenaire. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à chaque bouton. Lorsqu'il atteignit le cou, Sasuke réagit et fit travailler ses abdominaux. Naruto sentit son geste et se redressa sur ses genoux. Le brun releva alors le haut de son corps et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Na … Attends …

Sasuke était essoufflé. Il avait trop chaud, sa gorge était trop sèche, le besoin de sentir la peau du blond sur la sienne devenait insupportable. Il voulait être dévoré et maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le lit, Naruto n'allait pas assez vite pour lui. Il prit une longue inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers les derniers boutons de sa chemise mais deux mains les arrêtèrent.

\- Non. Laisse-moi te déshabiller. Je veux te découvrir centimètre par centimètre.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il s'était aperçu que s'il manquait quelques boutons à sa chemise, l'uniforme noir de Naruto était impeccablement fermé. Il tendit la main et s'attela à y remédier.

Naruto pouffa. Où était passé l'homme qui se déshabillait timidement sur le lit de l'hôtel de l'aire du soleil levant ? Celui qui détestait ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent nus. Aucun des deux n'avait hésité lorsqu'il avait fallu soulever les hanches pour retirer leurs pantalons et caleçons. Jusqu'à présent, Naruto était le seul à avoir utilisé ses lèvres. Sasuke lui favorisait l'accès à toutes les parties de son corps qu'il souhaitait découvrir mais il restait passif. Il ne cessait cependant pas de jeter des regards brulants sur le corps du blond. Naruto n'eut pas à s'interroger bien longtemps sur le pourquoi de la chose : Sasuke réitérait leur nuit dans la suite 228, il revivait l'unique expérience d'amour physique entre hommes qu'il connaissait.

Naruto roula alors sur le côté libre du lit. Il s'étendit sur le dos, les bras le long du corps et souffla :

\- À toi, amuse-toi.

\- Qu … quoi ?

Naruto se redressa légèrement et attrapa une main de Sasuke.

\- Petit un, je n'oublie pas que tu es hétéro. Tu n'as pas dû avoir touché beaucoup de corps masculins dans ta vie. Petit deux, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu planques des préservatifs dans ta piaule, or, si ce soir, je ne fais rien avec toi, je vais devenir dingue. Mais si j'en fais trop, je n'arriverai pas à me retenir de te prendre. Donc, petit trois, je suis à toi. Fais-moi jouir avec tes mains, Sasuke.

Nullement impressionné, Sasuke hocha la tête. Il se pencha sur son partenaire. Ses doigts caressèrent les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Ils tournèrent autour du nombril et descendirent sur les cuisses. D'une légère pression, il demanda à Naruto de les écarter. La peau douce et plus claire de l'intérieur des cuisses l'appela. Il l'effleura. Le sexe de Naruto se redressa aussitôt.

\- L'hétéro arrive déjà à te faire réagir…

\- Réflexe crémastérien. C'est physiologique. Mon nerf génito-fémoral et mon nerf ilio-inguinal innervent mon muscle crémaster.

\- Enfoiré de kiné …

Sasuke fit remonter ses mains le long du corps qu'il découvrait. Il sentait la peau dorée se couvrir de chair de poule sous ses doigts. Son attention fut attirée par deux monticules bruns sur le torse. Il se pencha et, du bout de la langue, lécha le mamelon gauche. Le souffle du blond se bloqua. C'était encourageant, alors il recommença. Plus longuement, plus fortement. Il osa même le mordiller légèrement. Un profond soupir lui parvint. Naruto appréciait visiblement. Alors, il y alla plus franchement, il le suça, le lapa, l'aspira, le caressa, tandis que ses doigts trituraient le second mamelon. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Naruto se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il dût souffler longuement avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Sti … Stimulation des corpuscules de Meissner.

\- Hm … intéressant … il y en a ailleurs ?

\- Euh oui … les doigts …

Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et la porta à ses lèvres. Il écarta délicatement les doigts et les lécha les uns après les autres. Le souffle saccadé de Naruto était une délicieuse récompense. Sans aucune autre sollicitation que le bruit de ce souffle, son sexe se bandait. Il se releva sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il avala l'index humide. Putain, il se prenait au jeu avec une telle facilité ! Il sentait le regard du blond sur lui, il le sentait se retenir de lui sauter dessus et ça lui plaisait, ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit conscience que même sans ses costumes à plusieurs milliers d'euros, il était désirable et désiré. Il écarta un peu plus les genoux et se cambra lorsque sa langue s'enroula autour d'un des doigts. Soudain, il entendit un « oh putain ! » et se retrouva plaqué sur le lit.

\- Un démon … tu es un démon !

Naruto plongea sur le cou de sa proie mais Sasuke attrapa les cheveux du blond et l'éloigna de son visage.

\- Tes trucs, là … y'en a encore ?

Naruto réfléchit une seconde puis son regard s'éclaira.

\- Oui. Les lèvres.

Sasuke sourit puis rapprocha sa cible de lui. Sa langue commença par effleurer la lèvre supérieure du blond. Il la lapait et s'amusait à la décoller des dents. Mais quand Naruto sortit à son tour sa langue pour caresser la sienne, Sasuke perdit pied.

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes s'agrippèrent. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent, leurs langues se frôlèrent, se repoussèrent d'abord puis, comme si elles se reconnaissaient, bougèrent enfin à l'unisson et se caressèrent. Ils s'embrassaient enfin.

Naruto infiltra une main entre leurs deux corps. Il réunit leurs sexes entre ses doigts et effectua de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que lorsque la jouissance les frappa.

Naruto rapprocha Sasuke de lui. Il le serra dans les bras et l'entraina avec lui sur le matelas. Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle en se cajolant, la tête de l'un sur le torse de l'autre, puis Naruto murmura :

\- Eh … tu crois au coup de foudre ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant. Il y avait encore quelques jours, il aurait répondu non sans hésiter. Le coup de foudre, l'amour même, tout ça ne signifiait rien pour lui mais aujourd'hui … il choisit d'être honnête.

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne m'explique pas ce que je vis depuis avant-hier. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Je n'ai jamais autant pensé à quelqu'un qu'à toi. Et toi ?

Naruto prit un instant pour embrasser les cheveux noirs qui chatouillaient son nez. Là où il était, il ne doutait pas que son amant puisse entendre son cœur accélérer par anticipation à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Moi, j'ai cru le ressentir mais … c'était différent. Mon ex, j'admirais qui il était au travail. Toi, c'est toute ta personne que je veux. J'ai envie de te faire découvrir tout ce que tu t'es interdit et qu'en échange, tu me fasses partager ce que tu aimes, ce que tu caches en toi. Il n'y a pas une seule chose qui ne m'attire pas chez toi. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir attendu depuis toujours. Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Sasuke se redressa et mit une légère claque sur le crâne de son amant. Il n'était pas prêt à dire ces sept lettres, et Naruto le savait. Le blond, lui, se jura de tout faire pour faire réaliser à son amant qu'il était déjà amoureux de lui mais il n'allait pas le presser. Après tout, ils avaient la vie devant eux.


	12. Le fin mot de l'histoire

Voilà c'est fini ... enfin ... pas totalement. Il y a encore des questions sans réponses, si, si, et des indices qui vous ont peut-être échappés.

Alors, pour la dernière fois de cette histoire : Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

Le lampadaire de la rue illuminait un petit salon en fer forgé blanc caché entre les massifs fleuris et les arbres. L'homme souleva une branche basse et atteignit la zone dégagée. Il déposa les deux coupes qu'il tenait à la main sur la table. Il était un peu en avance. Son regard se leva vers la bâtisse qu'il distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Un carré de lumière perçait le noir du ciel au-dessus du toit. Un sourire s'accrocha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il imagina les deux hommes qui étaient dans cette chambre sous les étoiles. Un bruissement le fit se retourner. Son rendez-vous approchait. Une vibration dans sa poche lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait déjà qui l'appelait. Il décrocha en souriant.

\- Bonsoir, Ino.

\- Enfin ! C'est la huitième fois que je t'appelle, Minato !

\- Neuvième, Ino, neuvième.

\- Oh, on s'en fout ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Et bien … le repas de ce soir s'est bien déroulé. J'ai parfaitement réussit ma cuisson du canard. Il était tendre et grillé à la fois, un délice !

Un immense cri hystérique se fit entendre au bout du fil. La jeune fille n'appréciait visiblement pas que Minato ne réponde pas correctement à sa question. Le traiteur pouffa lorsqu'une voix grave reprit la conversation.

\- Chef ?

Le petit plop caractéristique d'une bouteille qu'on débouche se fit entendre. Minato n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa conversation téléphonique en mettant le haut-parleur.

\- Shikamaru ?

Un soupir lourd comme une pierre lui répondit. Le cuisinier des stars imagina parfaitement son ancien apprenti lever les yeux au ciel et grommeler un « qui veux-tu que ce soit » avant de répondre.

\- Ouais. Désolé, chef, on a tout fait pour la retenir mais Ino est des plus intenable depuis ce matin.

\- Ce n'est rien, Shika. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre tant que la partie n'était pas terminée.

\- Ce qui signifie …

\- Que vous êtes une équipe de champions.

Minato attrapa la coupe emplie d'une boisson pétillante qui se balançait sous son nez tandis que le cri de joie d' Ino retentissait. Il vit comme s'il y était Shikamaru et Chôji se jeter sur la blonde pour la bâillonner. Il fallut quelques longues secondes avant qu'un Shikamaru essoufflé ne reprenne parole.

\- Merci Chef, mais l'idée initiale ne vient pas de nous.

\- Effectivement, elle vient d'ici, mais nous n'aurions rien pu faire sans vous.

\- Tu as été le premier à lancer l'attaque.

Minato fit tinter les deux verres en trinquant.

\- Non, le premier fut notre génial Chôji. Sans lui, rien n'aurait été possible.

\- Il n'aurait rien pu faire sans les magnifiques optiques pour Kyûbi que tu lui as apportés. Naruto a presque volé jusqu'à lui pour les faire installer sur sa voiture.

\- Les optiques sont des pièces originales. Elles ont été achetés dans une réunion de collectionneurs de voitures. Je n'ai fait que les déposer à Chôji. Notre mécanicien préféré a pu alors lui sortir l'histoire inventée que le conducteur d'une voiture accidentée sur l'autoroute les lui avait offerts. Pendant leur installation, Chôji a eu tout le loisir d'installer un discret coupe-circuit télécommandé sur le moteur. Le reste n'a été que question de timing. Je savais qu'en envoyant un SMS à mon fils à proximité de l'entrée de l'aire, il allait aussitôt s'arrêter pour le lire. Chôji, déguisé en agent d'autoroute, n'a eu qu'à se placer au bon endroit pour le guider jusqu'au parking le plus proche de la cafétéria. Une fois le moteur arrêté, il ne lui a fallu qu'une pression sur la télécommande pour empêcher la Porsche de redémarrer, et pour ferrer le poisson.

\- Vous étiez certains que Sasuke serait au rendez-vous ?

Minato tendit son téléphone pour que la personne qui était avec lui réponde à sa place.

\- Oui. Il s'arrête toujours à cette aire en particulier. Elle est la seule, à environ deux heures de route de St Trop', à avoir une machine à café qui propose une boisson chaude au chocolat blanc.

\- Et vous étiez certain qu'ils allaient se parler ?

Les deux regards se croisèrent par dessus leurs coupes puis Minato reprit :

\- Je me suis arrangé pour que le professeur de Naruto présente le matin-même, à ses étudiants, des représentants en produits de massage. Cette visite est une étape importante dans la relation professionnel/fournisseur. Le sérieux d'un praticien tient souvent à son apparence, ce qui réclamait que mon fils soit particulièrement bien habillé. C'était une évidence qu'il attirerait l'attention de Sasuke parmi tous les vacanciers en tenue légère. De plus, l'intuition féminine ne se trompe jamais. Elle savait qu'ils se plairaient au premier regard. Une fois que Chôji nous ait confirmé qu'ils étaient partis en voiture ensemble, la seconde phase du plan pouvait commencer.

\- Quand tu as envoyé un SMS à Naruto ?

\- Oui. J'ai un peu de scrupules à avoir raconté cette histoire loufoque à mon fils mais c'était nécessaire. Il est des plus crédule, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son vieux père. Le fait qu'il soit trop occupé pour changer de portable, et ce depuis plusieurs années, nous a bien aidé. Son vieux téléphone ne reçoit que les SMS, il n'a pas de connexion internet.

\- C'était quand même osé … il n'était pas le seul à avoir un portable.

Minato tendit son téléphone à la jeune femme qui était près de lui.

\- Sasuke ne prend que les appels téléphoniques en voiture. C'était certain qu'il n'allait chercher à vérifier nos dires sur le net, qu'une fois à l'hôtel.

Minato prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reprendre.

\- Mais vous étiez déjà entrés en action.

\- Oui. Je n'ai eu qu'à répéter le scénario que tu lui avais raconté pour le convaincre. Franchement, qui a eu l'idée tordue des altermondialistes ? Une poignée d'écolos ne pourrait jamais bloquer une autoroute en circulation !

\- Voyons, Shika, plus c'est gros, plus ça marche ! Et je savais que Naruto pencherait vers leur cause et qu'il ne chercherait pas à les affronter en se rendant sur place.

\- Une fois qu'il a eu confirmation de la situation sur la route, tout s'est enchaîné. Ils m'ont bien entendu cru lorsque je leur ai dit qu'il ne restait qu'une chambre, la 228.

\- Celle qu' Ino leur avait préparée, avec le brouilleur pour le portable ?

\- Oui. Ils n'ont pu que téléphoner.

\- Ce que Sasuke a fait. Naruto, lui, a préféré m'envoyer un SMS. Mais nous étions prêts et nous n'avons eu qu'à leur confirmer une nouvelle fois que notre mensonge était la vérité. Pour le reste, il suffisait de leur faire confiance. La troisième phase du plan était prête à être lancée deux jours plus tard.

\- Le repas ?

\- Oui. Je n'avais aucun doute que Naruto craquerait pour Sasuke en quelques heures. Mais il fallait tourmenter un peu plus Sasuke. Vos indications sur les fleurs m'ont bien aidé pour mettre l'ambiance mais le choix des plats a été décisif. La tarte fine à la tomate m'a permis d'entrer directement dans le sujet. En nommant le plat « tarte fine façon soleil levant » j'attirais inévitablement l'attention de Sasuke. Le « souvenir aux amandes » a été doublement une évidence. D'abord, on m'avait rapporté que c'était son plat préféré lorsque sa mère le lui préférait. Ensuite, le fait que tu aies assisté à la manière dont Naruto l'a poussé à choisir ce plat m'a aidé. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à l'hôtel en le retrouvant face à lui ce soir. Pour la viande, j'ai dû improviser. J'ai opté pour « le meilleur révélé » d'abord, parce que le canard est une viande formidable, mais aussi parce que j'ai pensé au vilain petit canard qui grandit et qui devient un animal superbe. Ces deux-là, ensembles, vont grandir harmonieusement.

\- Et le dessert ?

\- Sakura a servi le café en même temps que le dessert. C'était le coup de grâce pour Sasuke. Je savais déjà qu'il aimait le chocolat blanc mais l'indication que Naruto lui avait déposé un carré de chocolat sur sa soucoupe au petit déjeuner, vient de toi, Shikamaru. Je n'ai fait qu'accentuer la chose en utilisant un chocolat en forme de cœur. « Douceur finale » concluait le repas mais l'ambiance s'était déjà trop animée pour l'apprécier.

\- Tu es redoutable, chef.

\- Nous pensons juste que Sasuke et Naruto sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Karin était une peste qui n'aimait pas Sasuke et il était temps que Naruto tourne la page de son amour de jeunesse. Nous n'avons que forcé le destin en les faisant se rencontrer, se connaitre un peu et penser l'un à l'autre. Il semblerait que la réalité dépasse nos attentes.

À l'autre bout du téléphone, le responsable du restaurant de l'aire du Soleil Levant bailla. Sa mission était une réussite, il pouvait reprendre sa vie tranquille.

\- S'ils ne savent pas où passer leur nuit de noce, Ino leur fera un prix !

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et mirent rapidement fin à la conversation. Minato se tourna vers la jeune femme assise à la table blanche et lui tendit sa coupe. Ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois à leur succès.

\- Ce champagne sans alcool est délicieux, chère Konan.

\- Aussi délicieux que la satisfaction d'avoir réussi cette opération, cher Minato. Sasuke et Naruto sont heureux, cette sorcière de Karin disparait du paysage et, cerise sur le gâteau, Fugaku a abattu son stupide jeu et il reconnait enfin les qualités de son fils.

\- Tu oublies que ton beau-père est ravi de l'arrivée de son petit-enfant.

La future mère passa une main sur son ventre.

\- Oui. Tu as raison, mon ami. Tu grandiras dans une famille emplie d'amour, mon enfant, tu grandiras dans le Clan Uchiha.

FIN

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour me laisser une review. J'ai passé de bons moments à vous voir perdus, heureux ou en colère contre mes personnages. J'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas déçus.

S'il y a des spécialistes en corps humain, j'espère n'avoir pas fait dire de trop grosses bêtises à Naruto. J'ai bien aimé le voir en professionnel qui perd sa retenue face à notre petit brun préféré.

Une petite pensée pour ce pauvre Sasuke que j'ai torturé avec délice. Il n'avait qu'à pas m'agacer autant dans l'autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire, je n'ai fait que me défendre ^^.

Et si vous passez par l'autoroute du Soleil, aux environs d'Auxerre, arrêtez-vous donc à l'aire du Soleil Levant, on y fait de belles rencontres !

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à très bientôt sur une nouvelle fic !

Bisous


End file.
